Marea de pasiones
by leilani-z
Summary: UA. Kagome es una mujer que busca venganza e Inuyasha un medio para ayudarle, en el camino ambos se enamoran, pero ¿qué serán capaces de hacer para estar juntos? -InuKag- Cap 4: Planes -el capi que más he editado, el siguiente será un capitulo nuevo.
1. Cap 1: Secretos

**Notas:** Hola a todos… nuevamente me tienen aquí, entregándoles el primer capítulo de este Fic; para los que ya lo han leído antes y estén aquí para leer los cambios, podrán darse cuenta que el Prologo lo he eliminado por completo de la historia… decidí que era mejor agruparlo con el primer capítulo… además de que se darán cuenta cómo es que he puesto un poco más de descripciones tanto en la narración como en los diálogos… aunque no son muy notorios sí que me parecían adecuados para colocar… también podrán notar una aumento en el final del capítulo a comparación de la última vez. Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento. ¡¡Disfruten del Capitulo!!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Inuyasha no son míos (ojala pudieran serlo ¬.¬) son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sumary: **UA., Kagome es una mujer que busca venganza… Inuyasha un medio para ayudarle, en el camino ambos se enamoran, pero ¿qué serán capaces de hacer para estar juntos?

**Aclaraciones**

-blablabla- conversación normal

"_blablabla_" pensamientos

**/./././././././././** Flash Back

.

**Capitulo 1: Secretos**

El viento mecía suavemente la vela gris de ese majestuoso barco… un barco temido por muchos y alabado por otros, un barco que transportaba la vida de un ser que ha sufrido demasiado… la vida de una joven mujer… con 24 años de edad, llevaba los últimos tres de ellos navegando de isla en isla, acompañada de su hermano mayor y su único hijo. La vida nunca fue justa con ella, desde el momento de su nacimiento dentro de una familia de esclavos, apenas si tenía suficiente comida para alimentarse una vez al día, pues además de alimentarla a ella, sus padres debían de alimentar dos bocas más, la de su hermano y hermana.

Ella se encontraba en la proa del barco, mientras en el horizonte se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer, acompañado de un tenue soplido de viento. Para muchos, los atardeceres son significado de belleza y tranquilidad, pero para ella no era lo mismo, en especial si el atardecer es visto desde la proa de aquel barco que le pertenecía, para ella los atardeceres solo podían ser sinónimo de declive, pérdida… muerte. Fue en un atardecer como el que presenciaba que perdió a las personas que le dieron la vida, fue en un atardecer cuando la persona en quien más confiaba la traiciono e hirió… en un atardecer como ese fue sometida y humillada. Sin duda los atardeceres eran y siempre serán el presagió de que algo malo ocurriría en su vida.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a vivir todo el tiempo que le quedaba de vida, con temor a esos momentos del día. Era por ese motivo que se dirigía a aquella isla en donde debería de cambiar su destino, de la única forma en que podría hacerlo… destruyendo a la persona que dio inicio a su sufrimiento. Y mirando ese atardecer, fue que comenzó a recordar aquel día que la marco para siempre…

**/./././././././././**

_Era un hermoso día de verano en Europa, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, y de todos sus esfuerzos por erradicar la esclavitud, aun podían encontrarse este tipo de situaciones en los poblados __más alejados de la civilización, como era el caso de una pequeña isla que tenía el nombre de Sablón, cuyos gobernantes apoyaban el uso de esclavos y lo practicaban. En esa isla podían apreciarse personas poderosas siendo acompañadas por aquellas a quienes consideraban inferiores y que además vestían de la peor forma posible. Entre todos esos esclavos se encontraba una hermosa familia de apellido Higurashi, conformada de padre, madre y tres hijos; siendo hombre el mayor de ellos. Toda la familia se encontraba bajo las órdenes del gobernador de esa isla, su nombre… Naraku… un hombre de gran altura, delgado, buen porte, ojos color zafiro, tez blanca y siempre vestía con colores oscuros, su cabello negro largo hasta más debajo de la cintura, lo llevaba suelto a cada momento. Ese hombre siempre se interesaba por las mujeres que no pudieran oponerse a él, mujeres sumisas y capaces de complacerlo… pero en el último año se había llegado a interesar en una mujer completamente diferente… su esclava más joven…. Kagome Higurashi… aunque está no llegaba siquiera a ser tan hermosa como su hermana mayor, a sus 15 años ya tenía un carácter muy fuerte e impredecible, así en un momento se encontraba completamente alegre y al segundo siguiente furiosa… pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, sin duda era aquel caminar tan sensual con el que se movía naturalmente… un movimiento que lo volvía realmente loco… sin embargo y a pesar de todos los métodos utilizados para hacerla suya nunca logró nada… esa niña se encontraba protegida por sus padres, quienes no dejaban que se le acercara demasiado… a pesar de ser esclavos, ellos aun se defendían a costa de todo… _

_Pero ese día fue el día de suerte para ese hombre y unos de los días más funestos para la misma Kagome… en la última semana los señores Higurashi, habían adquirido la peste; una enfermedad muy difícil de combatir, en especial para personas como ellos que no tenían los recursos necesarios para pagar un medico; por lo que ese día ambos ya se encontraban muertos… y Naraku vio la oportunidad de inmediato… al momento en que supo sobre la muerte de esa pareja ideo un plan infalible que le permitiera hacerse de la pequeña y poseerla cuantas veces se le diese en gana… con ayuda de algunos de sus sirvientes logró llevar a cabo una de sus tantas artimañas para deshacerse del hermano mayor, acusándolo de un robo dentro de su propia casa, logrando con esto exiliarlo de la isla, con la posibilidad de su muerte en caso de que intentase regresar… en cuanto a la otra…. Kikyo Higurashi… de ella le fue mucho más fácil deshacerse… Kikyo era una mujer ambiciosa, siempre la había tenido como su amante a cambio de entregarle una buena suma de dinero, y ella no se quejaba de nada, incluso en muchas ocasiones ella misma se había llegado a ofrecer realizando actos salvajes en la cama a cambio de un poco más de lo que le acostumbraba a pagar normalmente… y en esta ocasión no sería diferente, Kikyo rápidamente aceptó el trato de entregarle a su hermanita a cambio de 100 lingotes de oro, juntó con la con la completa libertad de abandonar la isla y rehacer su vida en algún lugar lejano, siendo conocida como una dama, no como una esclava._

_Así, a los tres días de la muerte de los señores Higurashi, la hija menor se encontraba a manos de aquel hombre tan horrible, él había despachado a todos los que se encontraban dentro de la casa, llevando a Kagome de manera forzosa a la habitación que él utilizaba… ella temblaba de miedo, sabía que lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno para su persona, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ella era solo una niña, y comparada con aquel hombre no tenía la suficiente fuerza para luchar en su contra, tanto porque él era más fuerte, como por el hecho de que se encontraba desnutrida después de que en los últimos días había rechazado comer siquiera un poco de arroz… _

_Rápidamente fue acorralada, tomada por la fuerza y arrojada a la cama… sintió como sus ropas eran rotas por las manos de él, inútilmente trato de cubrirse, pero Naraku tomó sus dos manos por las muñecas, sosteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza, con tal fuerza que sintió sus huesos crujir… su mente, entonces se mantuvo en blanco, ensimismándose dentro de sus pensamientos, tratando de convencerse de que eso no le estaba pasando… teniendo la vaga esperanza de que todo fuese producto de una pesadilla… una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría._

_Horas después, cuando la mitad de la noche reinaba, ella se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación, cubriéndose con una manta del frió y la vergüenza que sentía de ella misma… Naraku había sido rápido, la tomó por la fuerza y la hizo suya con brusquedad, sin importarle que ella era virgen…lo único que le interesaba era satisfacer esa necesidad que tenía por poseerla desde hacía tiempo; y una vez que lo hizo se arreglo sus ropas y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola y lastimada. Cuando ella hubo recuperado un poco de conciencia fue que se acurruco en aquel lugar._

_Por cinco días, Naraku llevó a cabo aquel mismo ritual tan horrible para ella…por cinco días ella no quiso comer nada, sintiéndose una basura y deseando morir… pero al amanecer el sexto día, Naraku irrumpió en aquella habitación, la obligó a vestirse y con la ayuda de dos de los hombres que trabajaban para él, fue llevada fuera de la casa, la subieron a un coche que la dirigió a la playa de aquella isla, donde se encontraba un barco propiedad del gobernador… Siendo apenas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y a ella misma, se encontró encerrada un uno de los camarotes de aquel navío, sintiéndolo zarpar instantes después… sin siquiera imaginar el destino que le deparaba, alejándose de aquel hombre y jurándose internamente, que en algún momento volvería para vengarse._

**/./././././././././**

Salió de sus recuerdos tan dolorosos cuando sintió como una fuerte brisa pegaba en su rostro… observando una última vez el rojo atardecer dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a su camarote… desde aquel día –ocho años atrás- en que fue puesta en ese barco tuvo que cruzar por muchas situaciones muy duras, obteniendo pérdidas importantes para ella en ese lapso de tiempo… cuando se recupero de lo sucedido en la isla se había puesto en la tarea de buscar al maldito de Naraku… pero él había abandonado aquella Isla, una vez que otro fue colocado en su lugar como gobernador, él huyo como el cobarde que era… nadie le supo decir a qué lugar se había dirigido... sin embargo, ahora, gracias a un amigo suyo, supo el lugar exacto donde podría encontrar a aquel sujeto… y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que él pagara por todo lo que le hizo… lo haría pagar… por Kami que cumpliría con su venganza… y con ese último pensamiento, se adentro en su habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente y disponiéndose a prepararse para alcanzar su objetivo al día siguiente…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente. Isla de Ferinno.**_

Ferinno… una de las tres islas más importantes en el océano Atlántico, junto con Sirenca y Sablón… las tres –a pesar de su importancia- encontrándose en puntos distintos de ese océano… separadas por miles de kilómetros… cada una de aquellas islas poseía dentro de su población a las familias más adineradas que podrían conocerse, cada una de ellas manteniendo una forma de vida por medio de los negocios que realizaban… por el puerto de Ferinno, dos hombres apuestos y temiblemente muy parecidos, caminaban apresurada y firmemente buscando algo en particular... uno más alto que el otro, ambos con el cabello de un extraño color plateado, de cuerpo atlético, tez blanca, y lo que más resaltaba de ambos, el hermoso dorado de sus ojos… un color característico de la familia a la que pertenecían, herencia de su padre… ambos hombres vestían elegantemente, el más alto –siendo el mayor de los dos- con ropas color blanco y morado, el otro vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa roja… cualquier mujer que se respetara nunca ignoraría a aquel par de conquistadores. Ellos, eran los hijos del poderoso Inuno Taisho… un hombre millonario, que había llegado hace apenas 2 años atrás y que había duplicado sus riquezas en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo; obra de los negocios que llevaba a cabo… negocios que muy pocos conocían y que la mayoría no quería averiguar… muchas historias existían alrededor de aquella familia… pero a pesar de ello, todo aquel que llevara el apellido Taisho, era tratado con sumo respeto…

En ese momento, los hermanos se dirigían al barco que debía de traer una mercancía muy valiosa para ellos… para su padre, más específicamente. Ninguno sabía de qué se trataba, sólo que debían de cuidar de ella a cualquier costo.

- No entiendo porque padre nos envía nosotros, mientras él se encuentra descansando en la mansión – dijo el más joven de los dos, notándose claramente el disgusto que sentía por realizar ese trabajo.

- Está claro que tú nunca entenderás las razones de padre… y deja de estar refunfuñando Inuyasha. – contestó el mayor con la habitual frialdad que lo había caracterizado desde niño y que no tenía reparos en demostrar a su hermano… pero a pesar de sus palabra él mismo no podía comprender la actitud de su padre.

- No molestes Sesshoumaru... además, sabes que tengo razón, padre se ha estado comportando muy extraño en los últimos meses…y justamente hoy, decide que ya es tiempo de que nosotros comencemos a conocer sus negocios, enviándonos a recibir algo de que no sabemos absolutamente nada… esto no me gusta. – fueron las palabras de Inuyasha sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Sesshoumaru no contestó ante las palabras de su hermano menor, sin embargo estuvo absolutamente de acuerdo con él… sabía que su padre se había estado comportando extrañamente desde la muerte de Izayo… la madre de Inuyasha… muerte que había sucedido un año atrás, pero desde hacía poco tiempo que su comportamiento había empeorado… salía de viaje sin decir al lugar predestinado o cuando se encontraba en casa, se encerraba en el estudio, además de que recibía cartas que contestaba lo más pronto posible, y cuando le preguntaba sobre la procedencia de dicha correspondencia, su padre sólo lo veía fijamente y le contestaba "Ya lo sabrás"… cualquiera que fuese el secreto de Inuno Taisho, pronto sería descubierto. En esos pensamientos se encontraba, cuando diviso un barco hermoso… se veía claramente que había sido tallado con suma precisión, por decirlo de una forma: sublime… comenzando por aquel ser que se encontraba en la cabeza del navío… había visto como es que decenas de barcos colocaban al frente de sus naves, la forma de una mujer hermosa ya sea una sirena o alguna dama… sin embargo este barco lo que contenía era una mujer con un bello rostro, pero con cuerpo de un ciempiés, el cual se encontraba rodeando al cuerpo del barco desde su izquierda hasta terminar la 'cola' en el pecho de esta por su lado derecho… casi pareciera que tenía atrapado a aquel navío… y entre una de las manos de aquel ser, podía apreciarse un objeto de color violeta, parecía ser algún tipo de joya… y entonces lo escuchó, el nombre de aquel majestuoso barco en un grito pronunciado por uno de los hombres que ahí se encontraban… Shikon…

- Este es el barco que padre esperaba… - escuchó decir a Inuyasha, el cual se encontraba observando fija y seriamente el navío.

- Vallamos por la mercancía y larguémonos – fue la contestación de Sesshoumaru y lentamente se acercaron hacía quien parecía ser el capitán… pues todos obedecían lo que él les ordenaba.

- ¿Usted es el Capitán? – preguntó el más joven de los hermanos seriamente.

- ¿Quién lo pregunta? – contestó con otra pregunta aquel hombre. Él era tan alto como Inuyasha Taisho, de cabello negro, ojos de color café, cuerpo musculoso y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha de su rostro.

- Somos los hijos de Inuno Taisho… él nos pidió que recogiésemos algo en este barco. – contestó Sesshoumaru con la frialdad que le caracterizaba. El hombre solo se lo quedó viendo fijamente, como si tratase de descubrir algo…

- ¡Koharu! – gritó aquel hombre, sin despegar su vista de los hermanos Taisho, y después de unos cuantos segundos un niño de apenas 11 años de edad, cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, con piel oscurecida por el sol, una altura que no rebasada los 1.50 m. y, con visibles pecas que cruzaban mejillas y nariz.

- Dime, Souta – dijo el niño dirigiéndose al hombre, el respeto y porte reflejándose claramente al presentarse ante ellos.

- Llama a tu hermana y a Kag… diles que sus guías han llegado – contestó Souta viendo al chico fijamente, pero sin cambiar su expresión seria.

- ¡Sí! – respondió el niño, desapareciendo de inmediato de la vista de los tres hombres, para adentrarse al barco.

- En un momento estarán aquí y podrán conducirlas… todos los baúles; - comenzó a hablar Souta dirigiéndose a los hermanos, emprendió a dar indicaciones – muebles y lo indispensable para su cómoda estadía se encuentran en camino a la casa, así como los sirvientes y…

- Espera, nuestro padre no nos dijo nada llevar personas a nuestra casa. – interrumpió Inuyasha un tanto confundido e irritado.

- ¿Inuno no les explico nada? – preguntó Souta la confusión notándose en su voz, pero sin dejar a un lado la seriedad con la que se había dirigido desde un principio a los hermanos Taisho.

- Solo nos dijo que hoy llegaba un barco llamado Shikon a las 3 de la tarde y que a bordo se encontraba algo importante que recogeríamos y llevaríamos a nuestra casa de la colina. – fue lo que contestó Inuyasha con tono serio e irritado, esperando con eso que el capitán del barco les indicase exactamente que llevarse con ellos y que no fuese a esas personas que él había mencionado.

- Entonces no tienen que saber nada más, a excepción de que lo que Inuno los mando a recoger no es un objeto y que deben llevarlas a la casa que se les ha predestinado con anterioridad… - terminó girando su vista hacia el barco, donde se pudo apreciar como desembarcaban tres personas… dos mujeres… y con ellas el niño llamado Kohaku.

Una de las mujeres vestía de forma humilde… con un vestido de lana color marrón, el cual le llagaba solo un poco debajo de las rodillas, ella tenía el cabello castaño sujeto con un listón negro en una cola baja, de tez bronceada y siendo un poco más alta que su compañera. En contraste, la otra mujer vestía elegantemente… con un vestido, que a simple vista podía identificarse hecho de seda y satín, de color negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos mostrando solo un poco de sus zapatos; usaba guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo del mismo color que su vestido, el cabello de color negro azabache lo llevaba suelto llegándole hasta la cintura, su tez que siendo blanca tenía un tenue bronceado, sin llegar a ser tan notorio como en la otra joven, contrastaba perfectamente con los colores de sus ropas, y sus ojos de color castaño que parecían mirar a la nada… esa mujer sin duda alguna era muy hermosa…

Los hermanos Taisho se quedaron sin palabras al poder apreciar a aquella dama, en especial cuando comenzó a descender de aquel navío, mostrando una elegancia que muy pocas veces habían conocido en alguna mujer, pero cuando llegó a la altura de ellos y hablarles el encanto se rompió.

- ¿Ustedes son los hijos de Inuno Taisho? – pregunto con voz seria y formal, mirando fijamente a los hermanos.

- … Así es señora… Sesshoumaru Taisho a sus órdenes… - se presentó tomando la mano izquierda de aquella mujer y colocando un beso en ella, sin dejar la seriedad de su rostro a un lado.

- Y yo soy Inuyasha Taisho… - dijo realizando el mismo acto que su hermano.

- Es un placer conocerlos, Inuno me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes… - dijo aquella mujer tan misteriosa - … Mi nombre es Kagome Takeda, supongo que su padre no les ha hablado de mi… - termino de decir ella viendo la cara sorprendida de ambos hombres… y girándose hacia Sota le habló, cambiando un poco su forma de hablar a uno más amable. - ¿Cuándo te marcharas?

- Solo estaremos aquí por tres días, comprando los comestibles y material requerido… después de eso regresamos a Sablón… - contestó Souta mostrando una tenue sonrisa, dirigida claramente a Kagome.

- Bien… ¿podrías regresar en dos o tres semanas?... estoy segura que en ese tiempo ya habré terminado con lo que he venido a hacer. – dijo Kagome con seriedad.

- Estaré aquí en dos semanas. – contesto él con la misma seriedad que ella.

- Entonces hasta dos semanas. – dijo por ultimo ella, viendo como Souta se inclinaba ante ella en modo de despedida y regresaba a comandar el barco, perdiéndose dentro del mismo - Creo que podemos marcharnos ahora. – terminó dirigiéndose a los hermanos Taisho.

- …Claro, por aquí por favor… – contesto Inuyasha, tendiéndole el brazo derecho para que lo tomase Kagome, quien aceptó gustosa y comenzaron a caminar, mientras Sesshoumaru caminaba al lado de su hermano y la otra joven junto con el niño detrás de ellos.

Prontamente abordaron un carruaje que se encontraba dispuesto cerca del puerto, teniendo que llevar con ellos a los dos que parecían ser los sirvientes de la dama. Durante todo el trayecto hacía la casa donde debía de instalarse Kagome, ninguno de ellos pronuncio palabra alguna, sumergiéndose en un silencio que parecía más que tensar, agradar todos… Kagome, mientras tanto fue absorbida por los pensamientos y recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su mente, recuerdos que en esos momentos, en lugar de hacerla sentir triste o desdichada, la llenaban de un sentimiento de gratificación y ansiedad por lo que sabía sucedería en poco tiempo, sin mostrar ningún cambio en su rostro que diera a conocer los sentimientos que la rodeaban en ese momento… todos esos años le habían mostrado que aún la persona con el más puro corazón, es incapaz de perdonar ciertas cosas, ni siquiera su esposo; y ante el recuerdo de aquel hombre que fue su salvador y primer amor, no pudo evitar cerrar sus manos en puño… él también era una de las razones que la había conducido a llevar a término aquella venganza, él merecía ser vengado…

Iba sentado justo al frente de aquella hermosa mujer llamada Kagome, aunque no iba al pendiente de lo que ella hiciera o dijera, no pudo evitar notar el momento en que ella cerraba sus manos en puño, lo cual lo intrigó demasiado, llevándolo a mirar con detenimiento su rostro… notando lo hermoso y fino que llegaba a ser a pesar de las facciones tensas, con una nariz pequeña y respingona, una boca pequeña y deseable, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, por donde se desbordaban un sin fin de emociones, y siendo de color chocolate, "_casi de la misma intensidad que los de… ¿Kikyo?_" fue entonces que se percató del gran parecido que tenía esa mujer con la que era su prometida, no sólo en los ojos sino que también el color de cabellos y la forma de esta, con una pequeña diferencia, el de su novia era completamente lacio y el de Kagome poseía unos pequeños rulos en las puntas… con este pensamiento la observó con más detenimiento tratando de descifrar que más cosas tenía en común con Kikyo...

Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru sólo podía pensar en una cosa; aquellos personajes de apariencia humilde estaban viajando con ellos… ¡en el mismo carruaje!... eso para él era inconcebible, cualquier persona de sociedad que se respetara no aceptaría llevar a nadie en condición de servidumbre dentro del mismo carruaje…sin duda alguna aquella mujer era demasiado confianzuda y los trataba como sus iguales, cuando ciertamente no era así… viéndola de manera disimulada pudo observar más atentamente la forma de vestir de aquella mujer… sin duda se notaba la elegancia que poseía y se preguntó ¿cómo es que no la había conocido antes?, pues realmente ella era hermosa, sería, fría y preciosa… le recordaba un poco a la prometida de su hermano… "_mmm, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?... ah sí, Kagome Takeda… ¿Takeda?..._" debía de admitir que aquella mujer le había despertado la curiosidad, en especial con el apellido que portaba, ya que aquel apellido era de la familia más poderosa -aparte de la de ellos claro está-, que existía en aquellas islas… conformada por 4 hermanos y siendo el mayor la cabeza de todos… Bankotsu Takeda, quien recientemente había muerto asesinado por razones que aún se desconocían… así que era fácil decir que aquella mujer era la viuda por la vestimenta negra que portaba y el anillo de casada con el símbolo de la familia Takeda que aun llevaba y del cual se había percatado hasta hace unos instantes… pero aun quedaban dudas, ¿Qué hacía ella en aquel lugar? ¿Cómo es que conocía a su padre? ¿Por qué se hospedaría en la casa de ellos, cuando podría fácilmente comprar una a su gusto? ¿Por qué su padre los había enviado a su encuentro?... todas aquellas preguntas y no encontraba respuesta alguna, pero de las cuales pronto sabría…

Fue así que sin darse cuenta habían llegado a aquella mansión ubicada en lo que era el lado oeste de aquel pueblo, cerca de unos riscos donde se podía apreciar el mar en todo su esplendor, una mansión de color ocre, con ventanas de madera en la mayoría de las habitaciones superiores y tres balcones, uno a la izquierda, otro a la derecha y uno en el centro de aquel piso, en la parte inferior las ventanas llegaban a ser más grandes y amplias con las cuales se dejaba entrar luz a lo que sería el recibidor, el ante comedor, el comedor y la sala; logrando así un equilibrio magnifico, además podía apreciarse un pequeño establo y por supuesto el amplio jardín que abarcaba desde la reja de la entrada de aquellos terrenos hasta la mansión, siendo una distancia de 200 metros a lo largo.

Una vez que bajó del carruaje con la ayuda de Sesshoumaru, Kagome pudo percatarse de la persona que la esperaba a la entrada de aquella casa… lo que ocasiono que hiciese algo completamente inesperado… sin decir una sola palabra y dejando sorprendidos a los hermanos, se encaminó a aquel hombre mostrando una leve sonrisa de felicidad, y abrazándolo cuando estuvo frente a él, con la urgencia de las personas que han extrañado a alguien muy querido y a quien no habían visto en mucho tiempo. Aquel hombre aunque sorprendido en un principio por aquella muestra de cariño que pocas veces podía obtener de aquella mujer, devolvió el abrazo demostrando en mismo sentimiento y después de unos segundos así, se separaron con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

- Es un gusto volver a verte Inuno-san – dijo Kagome haciendo una pequeña reverencia – y lamento causarte tantas molestias al hospedarme en tu casa.

- Para mí también es una alegría verte, pero vamos Kag, sabes que no es ninguna molestia, después de todo esta casa muy pocas veces la usamos y para mi es una forma de agradecerte el apoyo brindado en los momentos más difíciles en mi vida – contestó Inuno Taisho con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica – … pero ¿qué estamos esperando?, entremos a la casa para platicar más a gusto… - continuó mostrando un poco más de alegría, tanto en su expresión como en su voz.

Los hermanos Taisho lo único que pudieron hacer fue seguirlos en silencio, preguntándose ambos nuevamente ¿Cómo es que su padre conocía aquella mujer?. Después de hacer el recorrido obligatorio en aquella mansión para que Kagome se sintiera más a gusto, Inuno ordenó a uno de los sirvientes que ya se encontraban ahí, que les llevaran un poco de té y algunas galletas al estudio donde ahora se encontraban, aquel lugar tenía un hermoso librero hecho de caoba, además de un escritorio de madera y con una silla de piel, así como se encontraban un par de sofás para 3 personas de color vino, la pared de aquella habitación era de color café oscuro, y lo que le daba iluminación a aquel lugar -además de ser el candelabro en el techo- eran las hermosas ventanas que ocupaban la mayor parte de la pared detrás del escritorio… ensimismados en un silencio un poco tenso por parte de los hermanos Taisho… no tardo en llegar la misma joven que los había acompañado en el carruaje, y que había desaparecido en el momento de la llegada a la casa, llevando una bandeja sobre la que llevaba una tetera y cuatro tazas de lo que parecía ser porcelana china, junto con un plato con galletas, colocándolas sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el medio de los sofás, comenzó a servir el té.

- Muchas gracias Sango – dijo Inuno Taisho en cuanto recibió su taza de té, sonriéndole con amabilidad a la joven… sentado en uno de los sofá con Kagome a su lado, y frente a ellos, en el otro sofá, sentados Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru – ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

- … Se encuentra muy bien, Inuno-sama – fue la respuesta tímida de Sango, mientras terminaba se servir la ultima taza de té, y una vez cumplido su trabajo se retiro silenciosamente.

- Parece ser que conoces a muchas personas… pero me gustaría que me dijeras desde cuando ustedes dos se conocen – dijo Inuyasha dirigiendo su mirada dorada a su padre y Kagome; después de hacer esa pregunta se hizo un pequeño silencio, en el cual Inuno solo pudo girar su rostro para ver a su compañera de asiento, y en un mudo silencio solicitando su permiso para hablar sobre ello.

- Yo tenía apenas 10 años cuando conocí a su padre, a pesar de las circunstancias, él siempre se portó amable conmigo y mi familia, y tal vez fue en ese tiempo que comenzamos a tratarnos como amigos de verdad… - fue la contestación de Kagome, para después dejar su taza de té sobre la mesa y continuar con su relato – … pero fue apenas 2 años atrás que comenzamos a tener contacto por medio de cartas y algunos viajes; por supuesto que mi difunto esposo siempre supo de nuestra amistad y algunas veces estuvo en aquellas reuniones.

- ¿Quién era tu esposo? – pregunta Sesshoumaru sin soportar más su curiosidad por saber su sus deducciones eran ciertas.

- Creo que eso es obvio hijo… - dijo Inuno con una sonrisa un poco prepotente – … ella es la viuda de Bankotsu Takeda.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y porque es que la conocemos hasta ahora? Si tú ya tenías tratos con los Takeda, ¿por qué nunca los invitaste a la casa? – dijo un Inuyasha sobresaltado.

- Porque yo nunca quise aceptar las invitaciones que Inuno-san me hacia – contesto Kagome seriamente – he estado muy ocupada persiguiendo un objetivo muy importante para mí y el cual estoy a punto de alcanzar… después de todo mi amado esposo, que en paz descanse, no era el único que buscaba hacerse de aliados y socios.

Antes de que cualquiera hiciera alguna otra pregunta, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta dando paso, segundos después, a un pequeño niño de 7 años de edad, de cabello negro corto, ojos de un hermoso color azul turquesa, y tez tan blanca que parecía nunca haber sido tocada por el sol o algún otro ser, vestía elegantemente un traje negro, haciendo una reverencia ante todos pidió disculpas por la interrupción.

- Lamento importunarlos, pero necesito hablar contigo Okasan – dijo mirando fijamente a Kagome.

- Por mi está bien… señores, déjenme presentarles a mi amado hijo, Hiroshi Takeda – habló dirigiéndose al señor Taisho y sus hijos, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, símbolo inequívoco de lo orgullosa que estaba de su pequeño niño.

- ¿Él es el pequeño Hiroshi? – dijo un sorprendido Inuno, para momentos después acercarse a él y en un gesto de cariño revolverle un poco su cabello - … tal vez no me recuerdes, pero te conocí cuando apenas tenías 3 años de edad, soy Inuno Taisho. – se presentó adecuadamente mostrándole una tenue sonrisa.

- Es un gusto conocerlo Taisho-sama, lamento decir que no lo recuerdo – respondió el pequeño haciendo una graciosa mueca de vergüenza.

- Oh, no me llames con tanta formalidad, me haces sentir viejo, jajajaja – devolvió Inuno con jovialidad – sólo llámame Inuno-san, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó al pequeño.

- … está bien – contesto el niño, emitiendo una sonrisa alegre.

- Bueno, creo que es momento de retirarnos, vendré a visitarte dentro de un par de días. – comentó Inuno, yendo hacia la puerta y dirigiendo claramente sus palabras a la joven madre.

- Fue un gusto conocerla, señora Takeda – dijo Inuyasha, despidiéndose de Kagome del mismo modo en que se habían presentado ante ella.

- Un gusto – dijo secamente Sesshoumaru apenas imitando lo que su hermano menor había hecho.

- Igualmente fue un placer conocerlos… - dijo Kagome viendo como los hermanos Taisho salían del estudio, mientras que Inuno se detenía un momento antes de retirarse por completo y viéndola a los ojos le dijo unas últimas palabras.

- No te adelantes aún Kagome, espera sólo un poco por mí… - y cerrando la puerta dejó a solas a Kagome con su hijo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Afuera de la casa.**_

Tan pronto hubiesen salido de la mansión, los hermanos Taisho habían decidido esperar a su padre a que saliera, justamente sin entrar al coche que los esperaba… mientras esperaban no cruzaron palabra alguna, cada uno pensando en el encuentro de su padre había tenido con Kagome y sacando sus propias conclusiones en cundo a cómo es que pudieron conocerse.

- No es momento de hablar de eso aun… - dijo él hablándoles con gran seriedad, nada parecido al hombre que minutos atrás demostraba gran variedad de sentimientos.

- ¿Y cuándo será el momento? Has estado evadiéndonos durante este último año y ahora viene esta mujer, que parece está involucrada en eso… - dijo Sesshoumaru mientras los tres subían al carruaje en el que llegaron los hermanos.

- Él momento de saber la verdad será cuando todo esté arreglado… Kagome debe de resolver un asunto de suma importancia, una promesa que se hizo a sí misma y que reafirmo a Bankotsu… - dijo Inuno sin cambiar de expresión.

- ¿Una promesa? – preguntó Inuyasha con intriga.

- Si, una promesa que estuvo a punto de olvidar hasta un par de meses atrás…antes de la muerte de Bankotsu – siguió Inuno mirando por la ventana, después de un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Qué tipo de promesa pudo haber hecho como para cambiar de opinión después de la muerte de Takeda? – preguntó Inuyasha a su padre.

- … Eso es algo que yo no puedo decirles – contestó Inuno mirando a sus hijos.

- No puedes decirnos, pero es algo que te involucra… de no ser así no habrías dispuesto esa casa para ella… - dijo Inuyasha – no la casa que fue de mamá ¿son amantes acaso? – pregunto fríamente.

- Ella es una niña Inuyasha y la considero como mi hija desde el momento en que la conocí… además ella es alguien que se da a respetar, nunca sería la amante de alguien por voluntad propia… bueno creo que sería mejor hablar de otra cosa, como ya les dije todas sus preguntas serán contestadas en el momento adecuado… momento que aún no llega, así que lo único que pueden hacer es esperar. – dio por terminada la conversación.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Dentro de la mansión.**_

El pequeño Hiroshi se encontraba sentado en el sofá al lado de su madre… se encontraba serio, mirándola a los ojos; el tema que quería tratar con ella era un poco delicado, dado que la involucraba a ella y su inusual comportamiento que había adoptado las últimas semanas… un comportamiento que estaba lejos de comprender si no se lo decía ella misma. Respirando un poco, fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Por qué vinimos a esta isla Okasan? – preguntó Hiroshi sin cambiar su expresión seria.

- ¿De eso es de lo querías hablar conmigo? – contestó con una pregunta Kagome sonriéndole cariñosamente a su hijo.

- Responde mi pregunta Okasan, desde la muerte de Otosan te he notado además de triste muy… como decirlo…mmm, preocupada. – dijo Hiroshi mostrando preocupación por lo que le estuviera pasando a su madre.

- Hiroshi… - fue lo que dijo ella antes de envolver a su hijo en un abrazo, donde demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba – disculpa por preocuparte, pero la verdad es que desde que supe de la muerte de Bankotsu he tenido miedo de que algo pudiese pasarte, después de todo tú eres la única familia que me queda y lo más preciado para mí. – continuó diciendo, apretando un poco más el abrazo y sintiendo como es que su hijo comenzaba a devolverlo.

- ¿Esa es la razón de haber venido aquí? ¿Porque tienes miedo de que puedan dañarme en Sablón? – siguió preguntando el pequeño ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

- Si, esa es la razón… no quiero perderte de vista y saber que te han hecho daño… y teniéndote aquí puedo estar segura de que estas a salvo, pues estás rodeado de las personas en quienes más confió… - dijo Kagome separándose de Hiroshi – … además no estarás para nada sólo y aburrido… tengo entendido que en un par de días llegará Miroku en su barco. – continuó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿En serio? Entonces, también vendrá Rin y Shipou ¿verdad? – pregunto el pequeño emocionado, sus ojos brillando más que antes, demostrando con eso la enorme felicidad que sentía.

- Así es… - contestó ella aumentando más la sonrisa que portaba.

- ¡Genial!, tengo muchas cosas que contarle y podré mostrarle los juguetes nuevos que me han regalado. – dijo el niño mientras reía feliz - Y él también me contará de las aventuras que ha tenido, de seguro son muchas y emocionantes.

- Ya lo creo que sí, pero eso será hasta unos días… ¿porque no vas con Kohaku y le dices que te muestre los alrededores?… - le dijo Kagome sonriendo felizmente al observar la emoción en los ojos de su hijo – pero quiero que regresen para comer, ¿entendido?

- Claro… nos vemos después Okasan – contestó Hiroshi felizmente, para momentos después salir corriendo del estudio en busca de su amigo.

- … No se parece en nada a su padre ¿verdad Bankotsu?… - susurró Kagome mientras enfocaba su vista en dirección a la puerta por donde había salido su hijo – … eso es lo que agradezco, sólo espero que todo salga bien… - diciendo estas últimas palabras se levanto del sofá y saliendo del estudio camino en dirección de la habitación que se le había designado; cuando llegó entró lentamente en ella y se dirigió hasta su tocador, buscando así -dentro de un pequeño joyero que tenía- durante algunos segundos algo especial para ella… sacándolo en el momento en que lo encontró, mostrando así un hermoso relicario rectangular que tenia pintada una rosa de color azul, el cual se quedó observando por mucho tiempo hasta que decidió ponérselo en el cuello.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**En el atardecer. Del otro lado de la isla.**_

Un hombre apuesto de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados, se encontraba descansando en la sala de una hermosa -aunque pequeña- casa, al lado suyo encontrándose una mujer de cabello negro y ojos café, de tez pálida y mirada fría, vestida elegantemente con un vestido azul cielo que se le ceñía perfectamente a su torso, mostrando la estreches de su cintura y la voluptuosidad de sus pechos, dejando una parte de estos al descubierto; ambos se encontraban tomando una taza de té mientras que Inuyasha le contaba a su acompañante los sucesos de ese día, así como el comportamiento de su padre.

- … Y sin más explicaciones que darnos nos dijo que lo que quisiéramos saber nos lo dirían en cuanto todo estuviese solucionado, se que ellos nos esconden algo de suma importancia, pero parece ser que ni Sesshoumaru ni yo somos lo suficientemente confiables como para que nos digan algo. – dijo Inuyasha indignado.

- Tu padre debe de tener suficientes razones como para guardar aquel secreto… - dijo aquella mujer – de seguro no es nada del otro mundo aquello que esconden, tal vez sea un nuevo negocio… después de todo ella es la albacea de todo lo que Bankotsu poseía, ¿no es así?...

- Si fuera un negocio lo que tienen en manos, no deberían de ocultárnoslo, nosotros también somos dueños de una parte de lo que padre maneja – contesto Inuyasha frunciendo el seño.

- Posiblemente aquel negocio es riesgoso y no quiere involúcralos hasta que este seguro de que funcionara, ya sabes cómo es tu padre al momento de hacer tratos con los demás. – dijo la mujer en defensa de Inuno Taisho.

- …tal vez tengas razón Kikyo, y esté imaginando cosas que no vienen al caso. – dijo Inuyasha soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Kikyo con cierta curiosidad reflejada en su voz.

- Bueno… es que la verdad… aquella mujer es muy hermosa… no me malinterpretes, tu eres aun más hermosa mi amada Kikyo… pero ella tenía un aire… no sé… como melancólico en su mirada, que llamaba mucho la atención, así como su forma de moverse y hablar… no parecía actuar como es apreciable en la mayoría de las mujeres… - dijo Inuyasha concentrado un poco en aquella imagen de Kagome en el momento en que bajaba del barco seguida de aquella imagen cuando iban en el carruaje hacia la mansión - … es verdad… debo admitir Kikyo, que ella me recordó mucho a ti…no en la manera de comportarse ni en su presencia, sino en lo físico… casi hubiera jurado por un momento que eras tú a quien miraba… mismo color de cabello, color de ojos, incluso el rostro tiene rasgos similares. – termino de decir Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Kikyo, concentrado en sus palabras e intentando averiguar que más cosas tenían en parecido ellas dos.

- Bueno, aquello puede ser una coincidencia, he escuchado decir a algunas personas que todos en este mundo tenemos un doble en alguna parte, después de todo yo no tengo familia y eso tú lo sabes Inuyasha – dijo Kikyo tomando un sorbo de su té.

- Es cierto… ya me habías contado sobre aquello… pero bueno, sólo te contaba la impresión que me dio Kagome al conocerla. – dijo Inuyasha de manera despreocupada.

- … ¿Kagome? – preguntó Kikyo midiendo que su voz no se escuchara nerviosa – ¿así se llama aquella mujer?

- Si, ¿acaso no te la había dicho? – preguntó Inuyasha, y viendo la negación de su novia se apresuró a decir – bueno, ya lo sabes… el nombre de aquella mujer es Kagome Takeda, aunque no le pregunte por su apellido de soltera ella tampoco lo menciono. – y mirando hacia la ventana se dio cuenta de que el anochecer estaba cerca – creo que es momento de retirarme, no me gustaría que la gente comenzase a hablar de ti si me ven salir tan noche. – dijo Inuyasha emitiendo una sonrisa un tanto cínica.

- … como si no estuviesen hablando ahora… pero todos saben de nuestro compromiso Inuyasha, creo que no es algo malo que te quedes esta noche, después de todo en tu casa no se darán cuenta de nada. – dijo Kikyo al momento en que se acerco a Inuyasha colocando sus manos en el torso de él y acercando su rostro al de Inuyasha comenzó a acariciarlo muy sugestivamente, provocándolo, seduciéndolo de a poco, ocasionando en él la respuesta deseada, pues en un arranque él se inclino hacia Kikyo y la beso en los labios de una manera muy apasionada, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, y abrazándola por la cintura la apretó hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo las curvas y el calor de ella al momento en que su cuello era envuelto por los brazos de Kikyo.

Al poco tiempo ambos se encontraban enredados entre las sabanas de la cama de ella… disfrutando ambos del placer se daban mutuamente… y mientras hacían 'el amor', Kikyo no dejaba de sonreír, una sonrisa que no era por el hecho de sentirse amada por Inuyasha… no, esa sonrisa hablaba sobre lo poderosa que se sentía cada vez que lograba atraer hacía su cama a hombres tan poderosos económica y socialmente, como era el caso de su actual conquista. Él más joven de los hermanos Taisho, amante de las mujeres hermosas, y poco confiable de los hombres que considerase como sus rivales… se había convertido en su objetivo en el momento en que lo hubiese visto cuatro meses atrás, viéndolo así tan hermoso y perfecto la había atraído hacía él, pero en cuanto supo de la extensa riqueza que estaba en sus manos y de la que podría llegar a obtener en el momento en que su padre muriera fue que realmente se puso como objetivo el conquistarlo… algo que logró un par de semanas después…

Las caricias de Inuyasha la devolvieron un poco a la realidad… llenándola de placer con las embestidas que le proporcionaba… el peli plateado estaba tan satisfecho haciéndole el amor, tan concentrado en solo poseerla que eso la hizo sonreír nuevamente… él solo pensaba en ella, solo la sentía a ella y solo la amaría a ella; no dejaría que Kagome se adentrara en sus pensamientos, sin importar que estos fuesen solo por la curiosidad que su prometido sentía; porque sabía que si lo dejaba aquella curiosidad se convertiría en atracción, como había sucedido con otros hombres… sí, eso era lo que pensaba porque no tenía duda alguna de que la Kagome que Inuyasha conoció era su hermana, pues recordaba cómo es que desde pequeñas siempre las confundían, por el gran parecido físico que poseían, aunque realmente fuesen muy distintas en la forma de actuar… no sabía porque Kagome se encontraba en esa isla, ni mucho menos si sabía que ella era la prometida de Inuyasha, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura era de que nada bueno le traería aquella llegada; si no se cuidaba bien a ella misma terminarían por descubrir la verdad sobre su pasado y eso no debía de suceder… no antes de casarse con Inuyasha Taisho, el hombre que heredaría gran parte de la fortuna Taisho… el hombre que la sacaría de aquella pobreza y para que aquello sucediera ella se encargaría de que nadie descubriera su secreto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas: **Creo que también han notado el formato de mis notas… jejeje… bueno, es para hacer la lectura más amena... Ok, Ferinno, Sirenca y Sablón, obviamente son nombre inventados... jijijijiji... espero que haya quedado claro la importancia de esas islas... mmmm, esta semana espero entregarles el capitulo 2: Reencuentro, ya editado y aumentado con algunas cosas más... y si me es posible también el capitulo 3: Remenbranzas... Bueno, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, etc... Nos leemos pronto!!

**.**

**Para escribir sólo hay que tener algo que decir.**

**Camilo José Cela**

**.**

**.**


	2. Cap 2: Reencuentro

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** marun15, setsuna17, Naomi y Sakinu_tsuki por sus reviews**

También agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Notas: **Hola a todos… nuevamente me tienen aquí, entregándoles el segundo capítulo de este Fic; nuevamente los cambios son un poco referentes a la redacción y la narración, lo que hará un poco más comprensible la lectura del Fic. Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento. ¡¡Disfruten del Capitulo!!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Inuyasha no son míos (ojala pudieran serlo ¬.¬) son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi.

.

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que hubiese llegado a la isla de Ferinno, dos días en los que los preparativos para llevar a cabo su venganza estaban a punto de terminar… era el atardecer del tercer día, y ella se encontraba de pie en la cima de un acantilado que veía hacía el mar y que se encontraba cerca de la casa que ocupaba. Su mirada enfocada sobre el mar, abarcando todo lo que pudiese, esperando a que su amigo llegase en poco tiempo; porque sabía por sus cálculos en el tiempo, que esa misma tarde debía de llegar Miroku,… intuía que posiblemente llegase cansado y hasta estresado, tomando en cuenta el tiempo de viaje que debía de cubrir para así cumplir con el objetivo que se había fijado… aun así, había algo que le preocupaba y eso tenía que ver más específicamente por la conversación que tuvo ese mismo día con Inuno Taisho.

**/./././././././././**

_El desayuno tenía poco tiempo de haber terminado, Hiroshi había salido de la casa al lado de Sango y Kohaku, acompañándolos a realizar las compras de los víveres que les hacían falta para realizar la comida y cena de ese día; mientras que los demás sirvientes se encontraban realizando sus labores… fue entonces que Inuno Taisho hizo su aparición dentro de la casa, cruzando la puerta sin necesidad de anunciarse y llegando directamente hasta el estudio de la propiedad, donde la encontró revisando algunos documentos. La presencia del peli plateado no le extraño, siendo que se había figurado que en algún momento debían de hablar y dado que la casa era de su propiedad, él podía entrar y salir a su antojo._

_- ¿Por qué querías que esperara por ti? – preguntó Kagome una vez lo vio entrar al estudio, dándole una seña con la mano para que se sentase en uno de los sofás._

_- … Hay algo que tienes que saber y que no te había mencionado antes…- contestó Inuno al tiempo en que se sentaba en uno de los sofás… un largo silencio continuo después de esas palabras, donde dos miradas se enfrentaban, una dorada y otra marrón._

_- Sé claro Inuno… - exigió Kagome, sentándose elegantemente en uno de los sofás, teniendo de frente a su invitado._

_- Antes que nada, quiero decirte que si no te informe de esta situación, fue para evitar que cometieras alguna locura… - comenzó Inuno escuchándose la seriedad en su voz, lo que indicaba la importancia de lo que estaba por decirle._

_- ¿Qué es tan importante? – Kagome demostró igual seriedad en su rostro y tono de voz, viendo fijamente al otro._

_- … Hace poco más de 3 meses mi hijo Inuyasha, me dio la sorpresa de que se había comprometido con una mujer que conoció en uno de sus viajes y de la que se enamoro a primera vista… - dijo Inuno, viendo el rostro de su compañera, que hasta el momento se mantenía impasible - … bueno, aunque yo no estuve completamente de acuerdo, al final acepte la decisión de Inuyasha y estuve dispuesto a conocer a aquella mujer… y la conocí hace apenas un mes atrás, un poco después de la muerte de Bankotsu… - e inhalando un poco más de aire continuo. - … al principio cuando la vi, no lo creí posible, más sin embargo cuando fuimos presentados, comprobé mis temores… la prometida de mi hijo… es Kikyo. – terminó diciendo Inuno temiendo la reacción de Kagome, ante la información dicha._

_- … - parecía no reaccionar ante las palabras de Inuno, pero segundos después Kagome dijo aquellas palabras que, aun no se explicaba, expresaban tranquilidad… - ¿eso era todo?, no sé porque has tardado tanto, el hecho de que ella esté aquí, no cambia mis planes ni mucho menos será capaz de interponerse… - su rostro, a pesar de encontrarse serio, demostraba lo que su tono de voz._

_- … Kagome… a pesar de que te he dicho esto, no quiero que intervengas en el compromiso que ellos tienen… - dijo Inuno, la seriedad no abandonaba su persona a pesar de la sorpresa que sentía por que su joven amiga reaccionase tan tranquilamente._

_- ¿Acaso ellos se aman realmente? – pregunto Kagome, intrigada por el comportamiento de su amigo._

_- Sé que mi hijo esta deslumbrado con ella, y estoy casi seguro que Kikyo sólo busca hacerse de la herencia que será entregada a él. – confesó seguro de sus palabras el peli plateado._

_- Bueno, no veo entonces en que te afecta que yo intervenga. – comentó Kagome ante las palabras del otro._

_- Tengo mis propios planes para ello… - dijo Inuno, siendo tan misterioso como ella._

_- …. Bien, te prometo que no intervendré… después de todo mi objetivo no es ella. – termino diciendo Kagome después de pensarlo por unos segundos._

_- Con respecto a eso, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? Naraku se ha vuelto muy importante, en esta isla él tiene espías por donde sea, por lo que puede saber rápidamente lo que planeas… - comentó Inuno, queriendo saber qué es lo que haría su amiga para destruir a su enemigo sin que saliese dañada o involucrada en ello._

_- Yo no planeo ocultarme a mí o mis intenciones… al contrarío, me presentaré ante él y después, si el destino se pone de mi parte, te aseguro que ante su desesperación cometerá demasiados errores... – fue todo lo que hablaron con respecto al tema, pero le siguió una conversación de inversiones._

**/./././././././././**

Minutos antes de que fuese la hora de la comida Inuno Taisho había salido de aquella mansión, sin aceptar la invitación de parte de Kagome a quedarse a compartir los alimentos. Una vez que hubo terminado la hora de la comida, ella salió de la casa alegando querer bajar la comida y se encamino a aquel lugar…siempre pensando en las palabras dichas, pero sobre todo en aquel importante punto, establecido por Inuno… Kikyo… sólo podía pensar en aquel nombre que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza… era imposible que no fuese ella, si Inuno le había dicho aquello hasta entonces, es porque lo había llegado a comprobar, y si era ella eso significaba… ¿qué significaba en realidad?, en todo este tiempo en que estuvo alimentando el odio hacia Naraku, en los 8 años en que se mantuvo al lado de Bankotsu, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de volver a encontrar a su hermana, y no tenía la intensión de hacerlo pues sabía que sin importar el daño que ella le había hecho, fuese directa o indirectamente, no podría pagarle con la misma moneda; después de todo compartían un lazo de sangre… sin embargo, aun así no sabía si debería de ir a verla y hablar con ella o simplemente dejarla de lado en todo aquello, "_Después de todo ella no sabe que estoy aquí y tal vez nunca lo sepa, es decir si Inuno no quiere que yo interfiera es porque no se atreverá a decirle de mi presencia, y nadie más que él sabe de…_" y entonces su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el recuerdo de una persona que no había tomado en cuenta… Inuyasha Taisho… ciertamente él no sabía de la relación que existe entre Kikyo y ella, pero eso no le impediría hablarle a ella sobre su llegada y apariencia… si es que no lo había hecho ya…

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por la vista de un hermoso barco que se aproximaba al muelle, un barco de color plata, muy raro en verdad, pero no por ello menos hermoso que cualquier otro, sus velas blancas como la nieve, y con la figura de una hermosa mujer al frente de aquel navío, lo hacían ver igual de sublime como lo era el Shikon… un barco que reconoció casi de inmediato a pesar de la lejanía de esté… Rápidamente se dirigió a aquella mansión que hacía de su hogar en aquellos días, al llegar ahí ubico a su hijo jugando a las escondidas con Kohaku, interrumpiendo su diversión les dio la noticia del avistamiento de aquel barco, después de lo cual se encamino sola al encuentro de aquellos que por fin habían llegado a su destino. Cuando llegó al muelle se encontró con la docena de hombres, que eran los tripulantes del barco, descargando algunos baúles que podría decir lo que contenían sin necesidad de abrirlos... era más que obvio que Miroku había obtenido lo que deseaba encontrar en esa travesía.

- Mira muy fijamente aquellos baúles Kagome-sama - fue el comentario dicho por la voz de un hombre al que conocía muy bien.

- No estarás desconfiando de mí, ¿o sí? – pregunto Kagome girándose completamente hacia él, notando el cansancio en su expresión facial, que siempre era calmada y alegre, así como sus ojos azules que siempre mostraban aquel brillo tan único en él, se encontraba algo opacado.

- Por supuesto que no… después de todo usted tiene ya suficientes propiedades como para tomar más. – dijo él en respuesta, mirando fijamente las facciones de Kagome antes de hacer su pregunta - ¿Le ha encontrado? – su rostro cansado logró adquirir seriedad.

- … - Kagome lo miro seria y fijamente, tratando de adivinar cómo es que él reaccionaría ante la afirmación que daría, pero finalmente decidió que la única forma de saberlo era viendo ella misma la reacción…soltando un suspiro contestó - … si, lo he encontrado; pero también he encontrado lo que podría ser un problema si nos descuidamos.

- … ¿Qué clase de problema? – pregunto él antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones, estaba calmado pero serio.

- Se trata de Kikyo, al parecer ella se encuentra también en esta isla y muy posiblemente apoyando a Naraku en todo lo posible. – contesto Kagome comenzando a subir a aquel barco, siendo seguida por el de mirada turquesa, cuando finalmente se detuvieron en el inicio del tablón Miroku le habló nuevamente.

- … ¿así que temes que tu hermana interfiera en lo que planeamos?, ¿así de peligrosa te parece en estos momentos? – preguntó más que nada para asegurarse de haber entendido bien, después de todo él conocía a la perfección el pasado que envolvía a Kagome y todo lo que tuvo que pasar durante los últimos ocho años.

- … tú no has tenido en placer de conocerla, no sabes lo astuta que puede llegar a ser cuando ve en riesgo todo por lo que ha trabajado. – fue la respuesta seria que dio Kagome sin que viese directamente a los ojos de su amigo.

- Tienes razón, no he tenido el gusto de conocerla, pero el hecho de que tú estés tan preocupada de que pueda interferir en nuestros planes, me da cabida a pensar que ella está involucrada con una persona cercana a ti o a Inuno Taisho, ¿no es así? – fueron las conclusiones a las que Miroku llego después de pensarlo bien por un par de segundos.

- … Eres muy inteligente Miroku. – comentó Kagome como toda respuesta, sin poder evitarlo una tenue sonrisa se dio paso a través de su rostro, externando así lo orgullosa que estaba por tener una migo con ese tipo de capacidades intelectuales.

- Eso ya lo sé Kagome-sama… pero me gustaría saber quién es la persona con la cual está involucrada Kikyo. – menciono Miroku con seriedad.

- Esa pregunta está a punto de ser respondida… - respondió ella, fijando su vista hacia la parte derecha de donde se encontraba el barco… Miroku al percatarse de aquello, siguió la dirección a la cual Kagome dirigía su atención, observando a un hombre de aproximadamente 27 años, cabello plateado, ojos dorados, un porte demasiado arrogante y con una altura casi como la suya… el hombre con semblante serio se estaba dirigiendo al barco donde ellos se encontraban… Y por todas aquellas características físicas, supo que aquel sujeto era algún familiar de Inuno Taisho y muy posiblemente uno de sus hijos por la edad que le calculaba… _"Si él es la persona con la cual está involucrada Kikyo y es hijo de Inuno Taisho, entonces eso significa… que realmente estamos en problemas o que en realidad no hay nada que temer."_, fueron los pensamientos de Miroku al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa como diciendo 'Hey, yo sé algo que tu no'.

- Creo que podemos aprovecharnos de esto en lugar de preocuparnos Kagome-sama. – comentó Miroku aún sosteniendo aquella sonrisa, pero sin apartar la vista del peli plateado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Miroku? – preguntó Kagome al tiempo que veía como el peli plateado se detenía frente al barco; para instantes después dirigir su mirada hacía el barco y observarla a ella al lado de Miroku.

- Te lo explicaré después. – respondió el de mirada turqueza, para después dirigirse nuevamente al muelle hasta donde se encontraba aquel personaje; llevando del brazo a una Kagome algo sorprendida y confundida.

- Buenas Tardes Señor – Saludo Miroku mostrando una sonrisa alegre - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – terminó preguntando, notando como es que el otro miraba insistentemente a Kagome.

- Sólo observaba su barco – respondió el peli plateado - … Señora Takeda, es una sorpresa encontrarla por aquí… – continuó al tiempo en que fijaba su miraba en la mencionada.

- Lo mismo digo Señor Taisho – contestó ella mostrando la misma seriedad que hasta ese momento había ocupado ante a aquel personaje. – No esperaba encontrarlo en este lugar.

- Bueno, mi padre me envió a recibir una carga que llegaba hoy… sólo que no he visto el barco aún. – respondió él de forma áspera, demostrando la desesperación que se estaba apoderando de él por el tiempo que llevaba buscando un barco que, posiblemente, aún no había arribado. – Y usted, ¿qué hace en este lugar? – la curiosidad lo obligo a hacer esa pregunta; de algún modo quería alargar un poco más la conversación que estaba teniendo con ella… algo que no lograba explicarse por completo… aunque lo atribuía al hecho de que ella le recordaba a su dulce prometida…

- Creo que venimos a lo mismo, sólo que en mi caso ya he encontrado el barco… pero, que maleducada, no los representado con propiedad… - exclamó ella dándose cuenta de que había prácticamente dejado a un lado a Miroku, aunque hubiese sido por un momento. – Señor Taisho, déjeme presentarle a Miroku Houshi, un amigo mío y dueño de este barco… Miroku, él es Inuyasha Taisho, el hijo menor de Inuno Taisho. – presentó ella emitiendo entonces una tenue sonrisa que dedico enteramente a su amigo moreno.

- Es un gusto conocerle Señor Taisho… su padre ha hablado de sus hijos tanto que me preguntaba cuando los conocería. – dijo Miroku tendiéndole la mano a Inuyasha y así saludarlo como era debido, la sonrisa en su rostro no había desaparecido a pesar de los segundos que paso desapercibido por los otros dos.

- Para mí también es un gusto conocerlo, sólo que yo no he tenido la fortuna de escuchar de mi padre hablar de usted… - contestó Inuyasha correspondiendo al saludo, sin apartar la seriedad de su voz y haciéndola más notoria después de escuchar que Miroku conocía a su padre.

- Es comprensible, después de todo su padre no querrá hacerlos convivir con nosotros. – fue lo que dijo Miroku cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca seria.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño no comprendiendo el significado de esas palabras.

- No le haga caso a Miroku, Señor Taisho… - intervino Kagome, en esa ocasión mostrándole una sonrisa al oji dorado, desviando así su atención – él es un bromista la mayoría de las veces.

- Pues no debería de hacer esa clase de bromas, señor Houshi. – comentó Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Miroku, que nuevamente mostraba una sonrisa, pero en esa ocasión demostraba diversión… Miroku estaba divertido con lo que escuchaba y observaba.

- Oh, por favor señor Taisho, llámeme Miroku. – dijo él aludido sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Muy bien Miroku, déjeme decirle que tiene un barco espectacular… ¿desde hace cuanto que es dueño de él? – preguntó Inuyasha cambiando el tema de conversación, y es que desde el momento en que había visto ese barco le había parecido sumamente intrigante… había escuchado antes de un barco con las características que ese presentaba, pero no esperaba verlo en su isla algún día.

- Hace poco más de 5 años que me hice acreedor de este barco, pero desde hace 10 años que ya navegaba en él. – respondió Miroku reduciendo un poco la brillantez de su sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo es que lo obtuvo? – Inuyasha no se pudo contener de preguntar.

- En una apuesta… el antiguo capitán me retó a hacer algo que creyó no llegaría a realizar, y al final él tuvo que conformarse con pagar la apuesta. – dijo Miroku tranquilamente, girando su rostro lo suficiente como para poder observar el navío del cual hablaban – … Claro que me hubiese gustado aún más que el barco por el que peleamos hubiese sido el Shikon… él barco más perfecto que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer. – terminó por decir un brillo extraño instalándose en su mirada azulina.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial Shikon? Para mí sólo es otro barco más. – dijo Inuyasha tratando de entender al oji azul, si bien era cierto que el barco donde había llegado Kagome lo había impresionado, no creía que en realidad pudiese superar al navío que tenía frente a él en esos momentos.

- El barco Shikon, no es sólo un barco señor Taisho… tal vez usted no sabe las historias que hay acerca de él, pero déjeme decirle una cosa… - Kagome comenzó a explicar lo especial que era su barco, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar - … Shikon es el navío más codiciado por todos los que alguna vez han tenido la oportunidad de verlo y navegar en él. – enfocó su vista entonces en un punto lejano del muelle, con la mirada perdida… como recordando algo… – Ha habido incluso quienes han perdido la vida por tratar de obtenerlo.

- Y aún así usted no ha dejado que nadie lo obtenga… - comentó Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona – … a pesar de que ese barco no pertenece a las propiedades de la familia Takeda. – terminó de decir, recordando cómo es que a pesar de que ella había llegado en aquel navío, él no había observado ningún grabado del escudo familiar, lo cual le hacía sospechar lo que acababa de decir.

- Tiene razón, aquel barco no pertenece a la familia de mi difunto esposo… es más bien una propiedad que yo obtuve hace ya algunos años… una herencia familiar, por decirlo de algún modo. – contestó Kagome mirando directamente a los ojos a Inuyasha, con la mirada aun más sería de lo que había llegado a mostrar en todos aquellos años – Por lo cual no dejare que nadie me lo arrebate.

- Sin duda debe de ser muy valioso para usted… - declaró Inuyasha sosteniendo la mirada con la de ella, para unos segundos después desviarla hacia el lado izquierdo del muelle, donde a lo lejos pudo divisar un barco que él ya conocía muy bien, y la razón por la que se encontraba ahí. – Si me disculpan debo marcharme, el barco que esperaba ya ha llegado… – y tomando la mano derecha de Kagome coloco un suave beso en ella, despidiéndose de ese modo – … fue bueno volver a verla, espero que esto se repita pronto.

- No tenga duda alguna de ello… – contestó Kagome, mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa completamente distinta a cualquier otra que hubiese mostrado antes… no de aquellas que mostraban felicidad o una hipócrita… más bien fue una sonrisa tímida, poco usual en ella, pero que a Inuyasha le pareció encantadora y perfecta. Y después de unos segundos se dirigió a Miroku, estrechando la mano de él, también se despidió – Hasta después Miroku.

- Hasta después Señor Taisho. – respondió a la despedida mostrando una sonrisa más sincera que las anteriores. Kagome y Miroku solo vieron como se alejaba del barco en busca del que debía de encontrar, y una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de ellos, ambos retomaron la conversación que habían dejado de lado cuando él llego.

- Así que, él es el hijo de Izayo-sama… – comentó Miroku con seriedad sin dejar de ver el camino por el que Inuyasha se fue.

- Si, y al parecer heredo muy poco de ella… se parece más a su padre. – habló Kagome, girándose hacia Miroku e igualando su seriedad continuo – Pero parece ser menos perceptivo que Inuno.

- Lo dices por Kikyo ¿cierto?, ¿qué relación tienen ellos? – preguntó Miroku posando su mirada sobre la chocolate de su amiga.

- Están comprometidos en matrimonio. – declaró Kagome mostrando preocupación en su rostro – Lo cual me hace pensar que él le tiene la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de los negocios que haga su padre… - terminó externando lo que le preocupaba.

- Y por lo tanto ella ya debe de estar enterada de tu llegada a este lugar. – completó Miroku el razonamiento de Kagome, viendo lo acertado que estaba en la mirada de ella. – Pero como te había dicho antes, lo que tú crees que puede ser perjudicial para nosotros, de igual modo puede ayudarnos.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? – preguntó Kagome mostrando curiosidad en su mirada, desde que había escuchado por primera vez el razonamiento de su amigo había querido preguntarle exactamente a lo que se refería.

- Bueno, así como ella se puede dar una idea del porqué llegaste a esta isla, nosotros sabernos el secreto que podría cambiar la vida que hasta el momento ha estado llevando. – comenzó Miroku, su mirada volviéndose astuta y un tanto fría – Sé que a ti puede no agradarte la idea de que se divulgue una cosa como esa, pero podría ser la única forma en que podemos detenerla de hacer algo en nuestra contra. – terminó diciendo Miroku, con la mirada ahora seria, dirigida a su amiga.

- … - Kagome observó atentamente a Miroku pensando en la propuesta un poco… después de unos segundos, soltó un suspiro y continuo hablando… - … A mí no me interesaría que más personas se enteraran de lo que me sucedió cuando tenía 15 años, sin embargo a mi me parece que este método resulta más un arma de doble filo, y que en cualquier momento podría volverse en nuestra contra. – dijo Kagome, mostrando sus pensamientos con respecto al tema.

- Pero de igual forma nos daría el tiempo que necesitamos para iniciar con nuestro plan, hasta que ese momento llegue... – dijo Miroku sin cambiar su expresión seria.

- Tal vez tienes razón, pero por el momento no hay que apresurarnos en utilizar este método, pues me imagino que hasta que Kikyo no esté segura de que soy yo quien ha llegado a esta isla no le comentará nada a Naraku, después de todo llevo el apellido de mi esposo y no el de mi familia. – Terminó por darle la razón a Miroku. – Y cambiando de tema, dime ¿acaso traes contigo aquel tesoro que fuiste a buscar? – finalmente terminó preguntando mostrando una sutil sonrisa.

- Por supuesto. – dijo Miroku cambiando su rostro a uno lleno se felicidad y orgullo, sus ojos azules brillando nuevamente, caminando esta vez hacia uno de los baúles que aún faltaba por subir a los carruajes que los llevarían a la casa donde Kagome se hospedaba – Claro que me costó un poco de trabajo hacerme su dueño, pero al final he logrado obtenerlo.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, con esto podrás convencerla de que has cambiado y de que de verdad te importa. – dijo Kagome sonriendo a Miroku, mientras este último destapaba el baúl y dentro podrían observarse hermosos vestidos de diversos colores y finas telas.

- Eso es lo que espero Kagome-sama, de verdad que necesito que Sango confié en mí por completo. – confesó Miroku soltando un suspiro al final de su frase.

- Te aseguro, que con lo que acabas de recuperar, ella más que nunca confiará en ti y estará realmente agradecida contigo. – dijo Kagome al tiempo que retiraba uno de los vestidos que había dentro del baúl, dejando entre ver un objeto de madera de una forma difícil de apreciar por completo.

- Es mejor que terminemos de cargar el equipaje, no quiero llegar tarde al encuentro con mi querida Sango. – dijo alegremente Miroku, cerrando el baúl y haciendo una señal a algunos de los hombres que se encontraban ahí, para que subieran aquel último baúl a uno de los carruajes.

- Ya lo creo que no pue... – dijo Kagome, siendo interrumpida por las risas de unos niños que llegaban corriendo hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

Girando para saber de qué lugar provenían, Kagome pudo observar cómo es que un niño de 11 años, cabello rojizo corto, ojos verdes, de 1.30 m de estatura y de piel blanca, corría alegremente a la vez que se burlaba de una joven de 15 años; cabello negro atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta pocos centímetros arriba de la cintura, ojos color café, de 1.50 m de estatura; que iba tras de él, tratando de alcanzarlo, en su rostro podía apreciarse una hermosa sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que se encontraba. Ambos niños dejaron su diversión de lado cuando notaron que Kagome se encontraba en el muelle, y fueron a su encuentro, más felices de lo que ya estaban.

- Kagome-chaan – gritó feliz el pequeño niño, al momento en que se lanzaba a los brazos de ella, abrazándola hasta donde sus, aún pequeños brazos, le permitían – Que bien que estés aquí, ya te extrañaba.

- Yo también ya comenzaba a extrañarlos, Shipou. – declaró Kagome mientras devolvía el abrazo al niño.

- Me alegro mucho de volver a verla Kagome-san – comentó la joven con un imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas, una sonrisa tímida y la mirada viendo el suelo.

- Ya te dije que me llames solo Kagome, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace 8 años Rin. – dijo Kagome soltándose del abrazo de Shipou y acercándose a la joven.

- E-es que, después de todo yo sigo siendo una sirvienta más. – dijo Rin con la cabeza gacha, mostrando lo avergonzada que estaba con sólo decir aquellas palabras.

- Tú no eres mi sirvienta Rin… eres una amiga muy querida de mi hijo y por lo mismo es que te considero parte de mi familia también, de no ser así ¿crees que hubiese pedido a Miroku que te trajera hasta aquí y te cuidara? – preguntó Kagome haciendo que Rin levantara su mirada y sonriéndole con dulzura.

- Vamos Rin, no es tan difícil llamarla por su nombre, además ¿piensas que Hiroshi aceptará que sigas llamando de esa forma a su madre, sabiendo lo mucho que ellos nos quieren? – dijo Shipou, envolviendo en un abrazo amistoso a su querida amiga.

- Pero, es que es difícil para mí llamarla de aquella forma, ya que yo no vengo de una familia de sociedad… es más ni siquiera sé quien es mi padre. – dijo Rin con una mirada melancólica.

- A mí no me interesa quienes eran tus padres Rin, a mí lo que me importa conocer es la forma en que una persona es, los sentimientos que esta posea y por supuesto que me interesa aún más el saber que puedo confiar en ella… y tú eres esa clase de persona, y eso es todo lo que yo necesito saber de ti para considerarte parte de mi familia. – dijo Kagome, ganándose con esto una abrazo muy emotivo de la joven enfrente suyo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la otra y desatando así en un llanto incontrolable.

La escena duro por varios minutos, hasta que Rin pudo calmar su llanto, y después de eso, tomando uno de los carruajes dispuestos, los tres subieron dispuestos a llegar a aquella mansión en la colina, no sin antes Miroku haber dado las instrucciones necesarias para que su tripulación llevase aquel barco a una playa lejana del muelle, pero cerca del lugar conde se encontraba la casa; y así poder partir lo más pronto posible en cuento se necesitase.

En el camino hacia la casa Shipou y Rin se enfrascaron en el juego de encadenar palabras, por lo cual la mayor parte del camino se encontraron riendo por las palabras tan absurdas que a veces soltaban sin pensar siquiera; mientras que Miroku y Kagome los miraban divertidos y hasta cierto punto aliviados… sí, aliviados de que ellos no tuviesen todavía conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, del terrible mal que se avecinaba y de lo que ellos harían para poder seguir con sus vidas tranquilamente. Llegando a la casa, los cuatro carruajes en los que habían dispuesto todos aquellos baúles, fueron descargados con prontitud llevándolos dentro de una de las habitaciones, en la cual estaban hospedados Sango y Kohaku, los cuales al ver aquello se sorprendieron en demasía.

- P-pero, ¿qué significa esto? ¿por qué meten estos baúles dentro de mi habitación? – preguntó una muy consternada Sango al observar 4 baúles dispuestos en el piso de su habitación, después de que solo quedaban los 6 en la habitación (N/A: me refiero claro a Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin y Shipou n.n)

- Mi querida Sango, solo son unos pequeños obsequios que traje para ti y tu hermano, esperando que sea del completo agrado de ambos. – declaró un muy sonriente Miroku.

- Pues a mí no me agradaron mucho tus regalos – comentó Kohaku poco después de haber abierto un par de baúles y haber observado el contenido de estos – por si no lo sabías yo soy un chino no una niña – terminó diciendo al momento en que sacaba un hermoso vestido color esmeralda.

- Pues yo creo que te quedaría muy bien. – bromeó Miroku, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, para segundos después recibir de pleno aquel vestido en su cara.

- Jajajaja – fueron las risas de Kagome y los niños al observar aquella escena.

- Vamos, no sean así… el verdadero regalo se encuentra debajo de aquellos vestidos. – declaró Kagome a los hermanos, tratando de contener la risa que aún no quería abandonarla.

Kohaku, que fue el primero en reaccionar ante las palabras de Kagome, se puso a la tarea de sacar aquellos vestidos que hacían interferencia con los verdaderos obsequios que Miroku había llevado para ellos dos… tardándose apenas un par de segundos en quitar los obstáculos, una vez logrado su objetivo se quedó realmente sorprendido por lo que había encontrado. Dentro de aquel baúl y debajo del montón de vestidos, se encontraban ocultos varios trajes oscuros acompañados de algunas armas filosas, sacando dichos objetos del baúl los dispuso en el suelo, acomodándolos de forma cuidadosa, ante una sorprendida Sango, que inmediatamente se dispuso a abrir los demás baúles. En cado uno de ellos se encontraba de igual forma un traje junto con un arma distinta, objetos que fueron puestos juntos en el suelo, objetos que fueron la causa de las lágrimas de los hermanos.

- Oh Miroku, ¿Cómo es que pudiste encontrarlos? – preguntó Sango mientras abrazaba a su hermano y lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Fue muy sencillo Sango, pero de eso no tienes de que preocuparte ahora, sino de guardar estos objetos en un lugar seguro. – dijo Miroku en contestación entregándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

- … gracias, muchas gracias. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Sango, mientras soltaba a su hermano y tomaba entre sus brazos lo que parecía ser un boomerang de madera gigante.

Mientras los hermanos se sumergieron en un llanto de felicidad, tanto Miroku, Kagome, Rin y Shipou, salieron de la habitación dejándolos en la privacidad de la noche que ya había llegado. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y que hasta ese momento estaba vacía.

- Esta será tu habitación Miroku, y como veras aquí ya se encuentran los baúles con tus cosas. – dijo Kagome cuando hubo abierto la puerta, mostrando dos baúles que se encontraban en el piso.

- Muchas gracias Kagome-sama; realmente me encuentro muy cansado después de este viaje. – dijo Miroku, demostrando que sus palabras eran ciertas cuando un bostezo se hizo presente de su parte.

- Será mejor que descanse, ya mañana me darás cuentas de todo lo que tuviste que hacer en aquel viaje. – dijo Kagome mostrándose nuevamente seria.

- No hay mucho que contar… - contestó Miroku mientras se adentraba en la habitación dispuesto a descansar, pero antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente volvió a hablar. - … por cierto también traje unos cuantos regalos para ti, que de seguro ya estarán en tu habitación. – terminó de decir para después cerrar la puerta.

- … Bueno, será mejor que ustedes también vayan a descansar. – dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a Rin y Shipou – se que quieren ver a Hiroshi, pero me parece que en estos momentos debe de estar ya descansando, además de que necesitarán de muchas energías para su reencuentro. – terminó de decir Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mou, está bien… - dijo un resignado Shipou, mientras que Rin solo asentía con la cabeza.

Una vez que Kagome hubo colocado a cada uno en una habitación, se dirigió a la que estaba destinada a su hijo, entrando silenciosamente llegó hasta la cama de él y lo vio dormir plácidamente… sonrío ante aquella visión y haciendo a un lado el cabello que en esos momentos cubría su frente coloco un beso en ella, para después arroparlo y salir de allí tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Se encamino hacia la cocina de la casa pues necesitaba tomar un vaso de agua para poder refrescarse un poco y así pensar mejor en la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos; sin embargo en el momento en que bajaba las escaleras, alguien tocó la puerta… Extrañada por aquella visita a esas horas, ella misma se dirigió a abrir la puerta, cuál no sería la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrar a la razón por la cual se encontró toda la tarde pensando y preocupándose… porque sí, frente a ella se encontraba aquella mujer elegantemente vestida con un traje de color blanco, mostrando sus brazos y parte de sus pechos desnudos, con el cabello recogido y maquillaje en su rostro… frente a ella se encontraba Kikyo.

- Así que en verdad eras tú. – dijo Kikyo entrando a la casa, aun sin ser invitada… su mirada inmediatamente comenzó a recorrer la casa a la que en muchas ocasiones había deseado entrar – Pareces sorprendida de verme, hermanita. – declaró cuando giró nuevamente a ver el rostro de su hermana menor y lo observo mostrando una pequeña mueca sorprendida.

- Claro que estoy sorprendida – comenzó Kagome al momento en que cerraba la puerta de la entrada, su tono y mueca seria extrañaron un poco a la otra – después de todo no creí que fueses a venir por voluntad propia a visitarme.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí, Kagome? ¿Por qué es que has venido? – preguntó Kikyo no pudiendo evitar la curiosidad, su mente le decía que la menor estaba en la isla para hacer daño a su vida y la de Naraku.

- Creo que tú mejor que nadie conoces la respuesta… ¿no creerías que dejaría inmune aquello que sucedió hace ya 8 años o sí? – declaró Kagome de forma rencorosa.

- Bueno, la verdad es que pensé que lo habrías olvidado, después de todo no me dirás que no disfrutaste de estar al lado de Naraku. – comentó Kikyo burlonamente, sus sospechas eran ciertas pero no debía permitir que la preocupación por la presencia de Kagome se externara.

- No tanto como tú debiste de estar disfrutando del dinero que te pago… - dijo Kagome mirando de manera fría a Kikyo.

- Y aun lo sigo disfrutando… después de todo cien lingotes de oro vale mucho en estos tiempos. – dijo Kikyo devolviéndole la misma mirada, a pesar de que le sorprendía que su hermana fuese capaz de demostrar ese tipo de mirada, no se dejaría amedrentar – Además de que he obtenido mucho más, gracias a los hombres ricos, tan fáciles de conquistar.

- Hombres como Inuyasha Taisho, ¿no es así? – preguntó Kagome.

- Por supuesto que no, Inuyasha es distinto a cualquier otro hombre y me he enamorado de él realmente – intentó convencer a la otra de que lo que decía era cierto.

- Tal vez alguien más te crea eso, peo yo no… después de todo he sido yo quien ha vivido en carne propia que es lo que más te importa, y eso es el dinero. – dijo Kagome sin quitar su mirada rencorosa y fría.

- No creo que seas la adecuada para darme ese tipo de sermones, después de todo tú eres la que se casó con un hombre millonario, y ahora te encuentras disfrutando de ello. – dijo Kikyo mirándola cínicamente.

- La fortuna de mi difunto esposo sólo la utilizo para cosas estrictamente necesarias, y eso solo incluye los negocios que sus hermanos desean realizar… – comentó Kagome con seguridad y sin dejarse llevar por la furia que le ocasionaba escuchar ese tipo de comentarios – … pero volviendo al tema principal por el cual te presentaste aquí, sólo has venido a confirmar que soy realmente quien creías ¿no es así? – terminó preguntando, dando muestra por primera vez de una sonrisa cínica.

- Por supuesto, a Naraku le interesará mucho saber que te encuentras en la isla. – comentó Kikyo con burla, queriendo amedrentar ella ahora a su hermana.

- Bueno, según tengo entendido él no regresara hasta dentro de un par de días, así que no veo como es que pueda enterarse hasta entonces… pero si tú puedes ayudarme en eso, te estaría completamente agradecida. – declaró Kagome mirando de manera divertida a Kikyo.- después de todo yo no pretendo esconderme de él.

- ¿Quieres decir que te enfrentaras a él personalmente? ¿acaso no sabes que él tiene un gran poder en esta isla? – preguntó Kikyo, un tanto sorprendida por la sagacidad de su hermana.

- Por supuesto que sé del poder que posee Naraku en este lugar, y es por esa misma razón que yo tengo mis propias cartas bajo la manga… así como él está dispuesto a denigrarme si algo sospechoso llegará a pasarle, yo también estoy dispuesta a denigrarlo a él y por supuesto que a ti. – dijo Kagome mostrándole nuevamente una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Kikyo mirando a Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo que quiero decir es que si Naraku o tú llegaran a tratar de hacerme algo, a mí o a mis amigos… Inuyasha Taisho y todos en este pueblo se enterarán de la clase de personas son ustedes… en especial tú. – declaró firmemente Kagome, por su tono de voz permitió saber a Kikyo que no dudaría en cumplir con su amenaza.

- No te atreverías… - dijo Kikyo, pero al apreciar la mirada de Kagome supo que hablaba muy en serio.

- Intenta probarme y ya verás de lo que soy capaz. – la seriedad y seguridad de Kagome dejo sin palabras a la otra.

- … - completamente enfadada y derrotada, Kikyo supo que no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera, Kagome tenía todas las cartas en su poder y podía disponer de aquello cuando quisiese, así que sin más que hacer ahí, salió de aquella casa sin decir una sola palabra más, para dirigirse a la suya propia y así poder pensar en algún método para poder destruir a su pequeña hermana y que no interfiriera en sus planes.

Mientras tanto, Kagome, una vez que Kikyo se hubiese marchado, pudo soltar el aire que había contenido, en un suspiro… aquel encuentro le había quitado la sed que tenía, además de impedirle poder relajarse por completo… ahora que Kikyo sabía que se encontraba en esa isla y aun a pesar de la amenaza hecha en su contra, aun cabía la posibilidad de que pudiese hacer algo en contra suya, puesto que ni Kikyo y ni mucho menos Naraku eran personas de fiar. Se encaminó hacia su habitación dispuesta a por lo menos tratar de dormir un poco, aunque sabía que no lo lograría, dejando de lado el baúl que Miroku le hubo dejado y los regalos que se encontraban dentro… aquel, había sido un día muy complicado y lleno de noticias, algunas alegres y otras malas e inesperadas… pero por sobre todas las cosas la que más le impacto fue sin duda la visita de ella, su reencuentro con ella nunca lo hubiese imaginado de aquella manera; y así entre todas esas marañas de pensamientos Kagome quedo profundamente dormida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas: **Bueno, que tal les pareció??, espero que no los haya enredado más con este capítulo, jejeje … para el viernes espero traerles el tercer capítulo ya completamente editado… Ok, creo que es todo de momento, me despido de ustedes esperando sus criticas… nos vemos!!! (o más bien nos escribimos v.v)

**.**

**Para escribir sólo hay que tener algo que decir.**

**Camilo José Cela**

**.**

**.**


	3. Cap 3: Remembranzas

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:

También agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Notas: **Hola a todos… nuevamente me tienen aquí, entregándoles el primer capítulo de este Fic; para los que ya lo han leído antes y estén aquí para leer los cambios, podrán darse cuenta que el Prologo lo he eliminado por completo de la historia… decidí que era mejor agruparlo con el primer capítulo… además de que se darán cuenta cómo es que he puesto un poco más de descripciones tanto en la narración como en los diálogos… aunque no son muy notorios sí que me parecían adecuados para colocar… también podrán notar una aumento en el final del capítulo a comparación de la última vez. Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento. ¡¡Disfruten del Capitulo!!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Inuyasha no son míos (ojala pudieran serlo ¬.¬) son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi.

.

**Capitulo 3: Remembranzas**

Esa mañana en la mansión Taisho, a pesar de ser un día de descanso, tanto el padre como los hijos ya se encontraban despiertos desde muy entrada la mañana, la razón era simple… ambos hermanos Taisho parecían haberse puesto por primera vez (N/A: aunque ustedes no lo crean ) de acuerdo. Inuyasha, el día anterior, después de su encuentro con Kagome en el puerto, había llegado a su casa sumamente confundido… y no era para menos, después de todo había encontrado a Takeda Kagome en un barco al lado de un hombre (capitán de ese barco) que decía conocer a su padre, así como las palabras que le había dedicado este hombre… Miroku… lo habían dejado desconcertado… "_¿Qué tiene de malo que Sesshoumaru y yo nos involucremos con aquellas personas?, ¿qué es lo realmente quiere evitar que sepamos sobre ellos?... y ¿qué hay del comportamiento de Takeda?, era como si se sintiese sumamente nerviosa de que yo la hubiese encontrado con aquel sujeto, o simplemente incomoda de tener que hablar conmigo frente a él… la mirada de él todo el tiempo en que me encontré conversando con ellos… pero sobre todo aquella forma de hablar sobre aquel barco llamado Shikon…_", aquellas preguntas y dudas habían hecho aparición en la mente del menor de los hermanos, logrando con esto que la confusión y preocupación se reflejase en su rostro, siendo encontrado de aquella forma por Sesshoumaru, quien se sorprendió por verlo de aquella forma, siendo que su 'pequeño' y tonto hermano muy pocas veces se ponía a la tarea de reflexionar por alguna cosa; así que, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pregunto la razón por la que se encontraba de aquella manera, recibiendo como respuesta una áspera, pero completa respuesta por parte de Inuyasha… más desconcertado no podía estar el oji dorado mayor, pues si algo sabía de su hermano es que cuando habla sin necesidad de hace uso de insultos y mirando a los ojos, es que realmente estaba hablando en serio… y después de escuchar el encuentro que había tenido en aquella tarde, supo que, al igual que Inuyasha lo creía, debían de hablar seriamente con su padre. Así que a la mañana siguiente, pidieron a Inuno Taisho hablar enteramente de aquel tema llamado 'Kagome Takeda y compañía', e Inuno, muy a pesar de todas las escusas que trataba de dar a sus hijos para no hablar aún de aquello, supo al ver las miradas que ambos le dirigían, que no dejarían pasar el tema esta vez… ellos querían saber todo acerca de todo lo que rodease a la viuda de Bankotsu y él ya no tenía más escapatoria que decirles lo que le correspondía de aquella historia.

Así que, es por eso que ahora se encontraban los tres en la habitación de Inuno Taisho, pues este último se rehusó de salir de ahí, pues temía que alguien inadecuado pudiese escuchar aquella conversación… Se mantenían en sumo silencio, y parecía que nadie se atrevía a romperlo, uno por alargar aun más aquella situación un tanto incomoda, y los otros porque realmente no sabían por donde comenzar a preguntar, sin embargo aquella situación debía de terminar y lo hizo…

- … Sabes, podrías comenzar con explicarnos cómo es que conociste a Kagome Takeda. – sugirió Inuyasha, ya un poco desesperado por saber la historia.

- … ahhh… - lanzando un suspiro fue que Inuno Taisho se dispuso a contar su historia – Fue hace poco más de 15 años que vi por primera vez a Kagome…

**/./././././././././ **_**Quince años atrás**_

_Un hermoso barco había llegado a puerto en la isla de Sablón, del cual momentos antes había descendido un carruaje que tomó rumbo al que sería la morada de uno de los principales gobernadores, y el más joven de todos… a la corta edad de 17 años y después de la muerte tan inesperada de su padre, Naraku se había convertido en uno de los más respetables y temidos gobernantes de aquella isla… en el carruaje viajaban dos hombres, uno de ellos de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, y el otro hombre siendo un anciano con barba, cabello gris y un tanto regordete; ambos vestidos elegantemente se dirigían a realizar negocios con aquel personaje, aunque a ninguno de los dos le agradaba aquella situación, ambos sabían (por rumores de algunas personas que conocían), que Naraku admitía el uso de esclavos para llevar a cumplimiento los deseos de las familias adineradas, así como también aceptaba el uso de castigos corporales a aquellos que se atrevían a contradecir sus órdenes o intentaban escapar de la isla._

_El carruaje llegó frente a aquella mansión, cruzando varios campos de cultivos donde podían observarse decenas de personas trabajando, entre ellos incluso habían niños con una edad que no superba los seis años… todos ellos sucios, delgados y en algunos de ellos podían apreciarse marcas de los que pareciera ser golpes de látigos y algunos moretones, mostrando la verdad de las palabras que habían escuchado… lo visto fue algo que los llenos de escalofríos y repugnancia; cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, y después de que hubiesen bajado del carruaje, fueron guiados por uno de los sirvientes del gobernador hasta que hubiesen llegado a un estudio muy ostentoso, donde, frente a ellos, se encontraba aquel hombre de ojos azules y fríos, y cabello negro largo, tan imponente y arrogante como muy pocas veces habían visto a alguien._

_- Inuno, es un placer tenerlo en Sablón… y más aun hacer negocios con usted. – dijo fríamente mostrando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, y llamando irrespetuosamente al hombre frente a él._

_- … También es un gusto para mi conocerlo, Naraku… he de admitir que me ha sorprendido la muerte tan repentina de su padre, con quien había llegado a tratar estos negocios… - dijo Inuno hablando de igual manera a como lo había recibido, sin duda Naraku ya llegaba a desagradarle con tan solo esas pocas palabras cruzadas - … Él es Mioga, mi socio y consejero… - continuó presentando al hombre que lo acompañaba._

_- Bueno, debo de decir, que no conozco la clase de tratos que habrá cerrado con mi padre, sin embargo podemos hablarlo en este momento y por supuesto, en esta ocasión seré yo quien ponga las condiciones para el préstamo que se le entregará. – dijo Naraku sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro e ignorando deliberadamente la presentación de Mioga._

_- Bueno, entonces me gustaría escuchar aquellas condiciones y después, le daré a conocer mi decisión. – dijo Inuno mostrándose serio y frio._

_- … por favor siéntanse y escuchen… - dijo mientras él mismo ocupaba su lugar en el sofá individual que se encontraba frente al escritorio, cuando ambos hombres ocuparon sus respectivos asientos continuó hablando - … básicamente son tres las condiciones que tengo… La primera y más importante de todas es que sin importar si esté préstamo les ayude o no a salir de su crisis, yo deberé recibir mensualmente un pago del cinco por ciento del dinero que se le entregará. El segundo punto es, que muy a su pesar deberé de ser informado de los negocios que éste planeando realizar y con quien, no me gustaría que mi dinero se viese involucrado con personas a las que considero mis enemigas. Tercer punto… sé por buenas fuentes, que su actual esposa, es una dama muy bella… - y al momento en que dijo aquellas palabras, Inuno supo que es lo que deseaba pedirle y sin que añadiera ni una palabra más a aquel punto, se levantó de su asiento de manera brusca._

_- Creo que me quedaron bastante claras las condiciones, sin embargo debo decir que no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlas; así que creo que está más que claro que no se llevará a cabo este trato… - dijo Inuno Taisho de manera hosca – Así que me retiro… Mioga, vámonos._

_Inmediatamente Mioga se levantó de su asiento y ambos hombres salieron del estudio de Naraku, sin siquiera despedirse de él, ni ver la sonrisa arrogante y llena de satisfacción de aquel hombre. Inuno y Mioga ya se encontraban arriba del carruaje y en dirección a la salida de aquellas tierras, cuando bruscamente su transporte se detuvo, logrando con esto que ambos hombres se vieran arrojados hacia él frente y golpeándose, aunque sin recibir daño de gravedad, bruscamente contra la madera del vehículo… Ante esta situación Inuno bajó del coche para preguntar la causa de aquel acto y desahogarse contra su pobre cochero un poco del enfado que aún lo invadía, pero dichos actos no pudieron llevarse a cabo, pues inmediatamente que hubo puesto su vista en el camino pudo divisar a una pequeña niña de cabello negro azabache y ojos color chocolate, que se encontraba en el suelo, a mitad del camino, frente a su carruaje. Está imagen hizo que inmediatamente diera aparición a su preocupación y que se acercase veloz a la niña preguntando por su estado._

_- ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás lastimada? – la preocupación se notaba claramente en su voz._

_- N-No, s-solo tropecé y caí… l-lamento haber interferido en su camino. – respondió la niña mostrando en su voz aprehensión y miedo. Inuno supo inmediatamente la causa del miedo al observar algunos moretones que podían observarse en los brazos de la pequeña, llegando a la conclusión más obvia y monstruosa… los moretones que tenia eran a causa de los golpes que recibía en castigo por molestar a las personas que eran adineradas; así que enviando hasta el fondo de su ser en enfado que aquella verdad le ocasionaba, y mostrando la sonrisa más sincera y llena de tranquilidad que podía, vio a aquella niña a los ojos y le volvió a hablar._

_- Bueno, me alegro de que no te hayas hecho daño, debiste de asustarte mucho cuando viste venir hacia a ti el coche… Mi nombre es Inuno Taisho, ¿cuál es el tuyo pequeña? – preguntó aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro._

_- … M-Mi nombre es Kagome… Taisho-sama – contestó la niña de manera tímida y con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro._

_- Bien Kagome, déjame decirte que me alegro de conocer a una niña tan hermosa como tú… y como disculpa por el susto que te di, déjame regalarte algo; dime, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría tener? – pregunto él creyendo que tal vez pidiese algún juguete para divertirse._

_- … - Kagome solo se lo quedó viendo por algunos segundos, pensando tal vez que lo que decía podría ser una broma o simplemente imaginando cual sería el mejor regalo que pudiese recibir; y después simplemente ante la insistente mirada de Inuno, ella dirigió su mirada al suelo y contestó en casi un susurro - … yo quisiese… salir de este lugar… pero sé… sé que no puede… ayudarme, así… así que solo me… me gustaría… etto, unas cuantas monedas… para poder ayudar a mis padres a conseguir alimentos. – todo aquello lo dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada y mientras se tomaba un mechón de su cabello y jugueteaba con él. Inuno inmediatamente sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta al escucharla pedir aquello; y ciertamente sabía que no podía cumplir su verdadero deseo de sacarla de allí por dos sencillas razones, una de ellas más poderosa que la otra, y era que en ese momento se encontraban en el territorio de Naraku, por lo cual le llegaría a ser imposible llevarla consigo, y la segunda que muy a su pesar aunque pudiese sacarle de aquel sitio, no sabía si en algún momento él pusiese mantenerla adecuadamente debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. Observando cómo es que ella aun no se atrevía a verlo al rostro, tomo de un pequeño saco que llevaba consigo y sustrajo 3 monedas de oro, sabía con eso le sería suficiente para conseguir comida para su familia (tomando en cuenta de que fuese numerosa) por una semana; y las coloco en la pequeña mano de Kagome, sorprendiendo a esta, que parecía haber pensado que no recibiría nada de aquella persona frente a ella._

_- Toma estas monedas y entrégaselas a tu padre, él sabrá qué hacer con ellas… me hubiese gustado poder ayudarte de verdad, sin embargo espero que en un futuro no muy lejano lleguemos a encontrarnos nuevamente y en situación distinta… hasta ese entonces no me olvidare de ti no te tu nombre. – dijo dulcemente Inuno después de entregarle las monedas, y viendo la cara de alegría de la pequeña al observar las monedas de oro._

_- Arigatou - dijo alegremente Kagome y guardando las monedas en su desgastado traje salió corriendo rumbo al campo en busca de sus padres, y ante la atenta mirada de Inuno Taisho._

_- Señor, a donde nos dirigiremos ahora, ya que no hemos obtenido que inicialmente buscábamos – dijo Mioga que había visto toda aquella escena, y una vez que se encontraban ambos dentro del carruaje rumbo al muelle._

_- Creo, que esta vez iremos a Sirenca, de seguro ahí tendremos mejor suerte cerrando el trato con los Takeda. – menciono Inuno aun sumido en la visión de aquella niña._

_- Muy bien señor. – Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Mioga, observando el ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba su señor._

_Una vez llegado al puerto Mioga fue quien dio la orden de dirigirse a Sirenca mientras que su señor se aventuraba a mirar por la borda fijamente en dirección a los campos de cultivo de Naraku, donde seguramente Kagome se encontraba trabajando aun en aquellos momentos, lo que ciertamente le enfadaba y lo llenaba de impotencia al saber ver cómo es que su barco se alejaba de aquella isla y no poder haber hecho nada por ella y por todas las demás personas que se encontraban en la misma situación._

**/./././././././././**

- Desde ese día, no pude sacarme de la mente a Kagome, simplemente el recordar su rostro lleno de temor se quedo grabado en mi mente… en todo el viaje que realice e incluso después de haber llegado a casa con ustedes aun me atormentaba esa visión… - dijo Inuno Taisho, mostrando en sus palabras la crudeza de los sentimientos que lo embargaban en aquel momento enfado, frustración, impotencia. – e incluso ahora siento que no estoy contribuyendo mucho en ayudarla. - termino diciendo en un susurro.

- … Dices que ella era una esclava cuando niña, pero si fuese así, entonces ¿cómo es que llego a convertirse en la señora Takeda? – preguntó Sesshoumaru, que parecía aun más curioso por saber la historia completa de Kagome.

- … ¿Cuál es su nombre de soltera? – preguntó Inuyasha inesperadamente.

- No me lo dijo, sólo supe su nombre no su apellido… - contestó Inuno, no mentía, puesto que en aquel encuentro Kagome no había hecho mención del nombre de su familia, y aunque se hubiese enterado después, no creía conveniente decirle aquella parte de la historia a sus hijos, en especial a Inuyasha, tanto porque aquello llegaría a lastimarlo, como por el simple hecho de que aquello no de correspondía revelar - … en cuanto a la manera de cómo llego a convertirse en la señora Takeda, eso sucedió hace 8 años… - comenzó a contar mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento (N/A: es decir su cama … no sé porque es que aun no se levanta de ahí… XD) - … Después de 7 años en los que tuve dificultades para salir a delante con los negocios, y de obtener las ganancias necesarias, me dirigí a Sirenca para poder cubrir la deuda que había obtenido con los Takeda, con quienes mantengo trato desde hace 15 años, y a quienes respeto mucho… y fue en medio de la travesía que nuevamente volvimos a encontrarnos…

**/./././././././././ **_**Ocho años atrás**_

_- ¡¡¡¡FUEGO!!!! – fue el grito que se escucho por todo el barco, alarmando a todos los que lo tripulaban, el dueño y señor de aquel navío, entonces se apresuro a llegar al aire libre para saber lo que sucedía y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido._

_En medio del océano y a varias decenas de metros frente a ellos se encontraba un barco consumiéndose en llamas, las que se veían sumamente feroces y peligrosas… inmediatamente el capitán del barco tomo rumbo hacia la izquierda tratando de evitar en lo posible que aquel fuego llegase a tocarlos, y ser el nuevo blanco de aquel ataque… todos en aquel navío, miraban aprehensivos aquella visión, sin duda alguna y por lo que podían apreciar de aquel barco no había podido quedar sobreviviente alguno, por lo cual todos, sin excepción alguna se pusieron a rezar internamente por el descanso de los que habían muerto de aquella manera tan terrible. Sin embargo, entre aquel desastre y flotando a algunos metros cerca de su propio barco uno de los navegantes pudo divisar lo que podría ser calificado a simple vista como un cuerpo flotando en un pedazo de madera, dando al aviso adecuado, rápidamente un pequeño bote fue puesto sobre el mar para así poder llevar a bordo a aquel que hubiese sobrevivido… pero cual no fue la sorpresa que se llevaron todos al notar que a quien habían rescatado no era un hombre, sino una mujer… una niña de 15 años de edad aproximadamente; pero la sorpresa fue mayor en el señor de aquel barco, que inmediatamente, y a pesar de los años que hubiesen pasado, reconoció en rostro de aquella joven mujer. Sin duda alguna en su voz dio la orden de reanimarla y colocarla en uno de los mejores camarotes, done debía ser atendida de la mejor manera por una de las mujeres que tripulaban en su navío (N/A: sip, se lo que se dice de que una mujer navegando en un barco atrae mala suerte, pero digamos que Inuno Taisho no es muy dado a hacer caso a las supersticiones n.n) y que le cambiasen el vestuario por uno seco y acorde a ella._

_Después de aquello tuvieron que pasar varias horas hasta que la joven despertó, sintiéndose confundida al verse en un camarote de aquel tipo, pero sobre todo fue embargada de un sentimiento de alegría y sorpresa cuando, por la puerta, aparecía un hombre alto de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que la miraba sonrientemente._

_- ¿¿T-Taisho-sama?? – preguntó suavemente ella, mientras sentía los ojos inundarse por las lagrimas._

_- Veo que aun me recuerdas… pequeña Kagome – fue la contestación que dio él mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba Kagome; solo para sentir momentos después como es que era abrazado fuertemente por ella, un abrazo que le transmitía alegría, tristeza, pero sobre todo agradecimiento… Inuno podía decir que en ese brazo llego a conocer claramente lo que Kagome estaba tratando de decirle._

_Inuno sostuvo a Kagome durante todo el tiempo en que ella se encontró llorando sobre su regazo, demostrándole que ahora ella tenía una persona en la cual poder confiar y que le ayudaría a salir adelante… fueron más de 10 minutos en los que Kagome estuvo llorando, después de lo cual quedo profundamente dormida, por el cansancio que sentía y porque por primera vez se sentía segura de poder entrar el mundo de los sueños. Cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos, nuevamente Inuno se encontraba con ellas, pero en esta ocasión acompañado de una mujer anciana que le vendo un brazo y tobillo, que habían resultado lastimados, para después serle colocado frente a ella una charola con deliciosos alimentos que hicieron que su estomago gruñera en el momento en que el olor llego a sus fosas nasales, e ingiriéndolos ante la mirada comprensiva de aquellas personas, logrando satisfacer aquella necesidad de comida después de 5 minutos (N/A: créanme en 5 min si se puede llegar a comer demasiado, en especial si vas retrasada a algún lugar y deseas pasar a desayunar ), después de lo cual Kaede, la amable mujer anciana que la vendo se llevo consigo los trastes, dejándola a solas con Inuno, quien le hizo las preguntas obligatorias y por su puesto al que conto la situación por la que cruzó días antes de ser puesta en aquel barco._

_- … él maldito… desgraciado… infeliz… - eran las palabras que salían de la boca de Inuno después de escuchar del abuso cometido a Kagome._

_- Después de que subiera a aquel barco, no supe exactamente el tiempo que llevábamos navegando, puesto que no me dejaban salir del camarote, que escuche una explosión y el grito de alarma de fuego en el barco… me sentí con un miedo atroz y llegue a pensar que no saldría viva de aquel barco, pero para mí fortuna otra explosión se llevo a cabo cerca del camarote donde me encontraba, provocando con ello, que parte de la madera que daba hacia el mar se desprendiera, dándome la oportunidad de escapar del barco; así que salte hacia el agua y sosteniéndome de un pedazo de madera que flotaba cerca utilice mis fuerzas para intentar alejarme del barco, logrando hacerlo justo en el momento en que una tercera y última explosión se llevo a cabo, con lo cual el barco quedo completamente destruido… fue entonces que subí a la tabla y quede desmayada instantes después. – terminó de contar con los ojos nuevamente dando muestras de querer derramar lagrimas._

_- Ahora estas a salvo, esta vez no permitiré que nada te pase… te llevare conmigo. – dijo Inuno nuevamente abrazando a Kagome, tratando de reconfortarla como lo estaría haciendo su padre en aquellos momento de no ser porque estaba muerto._

_Pasaron un par de días… días en los que Kagome pudo recuperar sus fuerzas y un poco la alegría que le había sido arrebataba a fuerza, cuando divisaron la isla de Sirenca. Inuno ya le había comentado las razones por las que se dirigía a aquel lugar, asegurándole que después de que terminase su negocio zarparían nuevamente hacia el hogar de él, y donde la presentaría ante todos como su hija adoptiva o protegida, le daría los cuidados y educación que había querido entregarle después de aquel primer encuentro muchos años atrás… Pero cuando estaba subiendo al carruaje que lo llevaría a la casa de los Takeda, Kagome le pidió llevarla con él, pues se sentía protegida a su lado, e Inuno sabiendo lo falta de cariño que se encontraba Kagome en esos momentos acepto la compañía de ella. Cuando estuvieron frente Koshiro Takeda, y hubieron cerrado completamente el ciclo de aquel negocio fue que el mayor de los hijos de aquel hombre hizo su aparición… siendo presentado ante Inuno Taisho y Kagome (a quien Inuno había presentado ya como su protegida a Koshiro) con el nombre de Bankotsu Takeda, quien inmediatamente que vio a Kagome quedo prendado de ella, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Koshiro, quien vio una oportunidad de unificar aun más la amistad que existía entre Inuno Taisho y él, así que haciendo acto de sus modales pidió que ambos se quedasen por un par de días más para que descansasen y de paso pedirle a Inuno algunos consejos en los negocios que estaba por llevar a cabo, dicha petición aunque fue rechazada inicialmente, al final llegaron a convencerlos de quedarse._

_El hecho fue que no sólo se quedaron por un par de días, sino que lograron hacer que ellos permanecieran por casi dos semanas en aquella islas, tiempo que fue provechado por Bankotsu para conquistar a Kagome, quien se mostraba reticente en tener una relación con aquel hombre, y sin embargo del cual llego a enamorarse rápidamente por las atenciones que tenía para con ella, así como la forma tan dulce de hablarle y tratarle… al final, en el ultimo día que ellos estarían en aquel lugar Bankotsu le propuso a Kagome casarse con él, hecho que de cierta manera alegro a Kagome y en parte le provoco tristeza, puesto que Bankotsu no sabía de las situaciones por las que había llegado a pasar… así que tomando una decisión fue que llegó a la conclusión de que si Bankotsu realmente la amaba, él sería capaz de comprender lo que le había sucedió y de no ser así entonces no era el adecuado para ella… fue así que antes de darle una respuesta certera de que aceptaba su propuesta de matrimonio, se dio a la tarea de contarle cual era su situación actual. Cuando termino de aquello, pudo ver cómo es que Bankotsu se encontraba serio y mirando fijamente el piso, hecho que la llevo a pensar que él no deseaba tener nada que ver con ella después de haberse enterado de la verdad, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando inesperadamente fue envuelta en un abrazo cálido y le eran dirigidas hermosas palabras de confort… supo entonces que él no había cambiado de opinión en el momento en que nuevamente le volvía a pedir matrimonio y dirigiéndole directamente las palabras que la convencerían enteramente "Te amo… y te amo tanto que no me importa lo que haya sucedió en tu pasado, lo que me interesa a mí en estos momentos es ser la persona a la que le dirijas tus sonrisas, palabras y miradas… sé que si no lo obtengo nunca más volveré a enamorarme de nadie y moriré lentamente…". Con esas palabras Kagome se sintió la mujer más amada de todo el mundo, y aceptando esta vez el anillo que Bankotsu ofrecía fue que se comprometieron; para minutos después estar hablando con Inuno Taisho, para que diese su consentimiento de aquella unión y bendijera su matrimonio._

**/./././././././././**

- Al día siguiente, la boda se llevo a cabo puesto que Bankotsu y Koshiro no estaban dispuestos a que yo me perdiera aquella celebración… y por supuesto que yo tampoco aceptaba no estar presente… debo de admitir que el entrar a la iglesia llevando de mi brazo a Kagome vestida de blanco, tan resplandeciente como nunca antes la había visto, fue la mejor recompensa me pude recibir, así como la mejor opción de hogar que pude llegar a entregarle… y cuando antes de partir ella se acerco a mí con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de agradeciéndome el haberme encontrado de nuevo, me convenció de que ella a partir de ese momento no volvería sufrir mientras estuviese al lado de Bankotsu. – dijo Inuno Taisho, haciendo una pausa en la historia para soltar un pequeño suspiro y continuar instantes después – Meses después me entere por medio de una carta que ellos esperaban un hijo, y que deseaban que yo estuviese a su lado en el momento en que este hiciese su aparición… una invitación que acepte gustoso y en la cual me acompaño Izayo, quien se entero de todo lo que Kagome sufrió y de la recompensa que le había entregado la vida después de aquello.

- … Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿cómo es que Kagome llego a bordo de aquel barco? – pregunto Inuyasha, mirando a su padre fijamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta convincente.

- Eso… eso es algo que solo Kagome puede decirles…. Yo les he contado la parte que me corresponde decirles y que no involucra de modo alguno las situaciones por las que ella ha cruzado… - dijo Inuno seriamente mirando a ambos hijos - … yo no estoy autorizado de revelar aquello, y ciertamente aunque lo estuviese, creo que sería irrespetuoso decir aquello… creo que por el momento es todo lo que puedo decirles para satisfacer la curiosidad de ambos… cualquier otra pregunta con respecto a Kagome que deseen que responda, en algún momento en los siguientes días podría ser contestadas.

- … Padre… -comenzó Sesshoumaru llamando la atención de ambos hombres. – Antes has dicho el nombre del sujeto que daño a la señora Takeda…

- Sí, ¿qué hay con él? – pregunto Inuno a su hijo mayor.

- … has dicho que el nombre en Naraku… ¿acaso es el mismo Naraku gobernante de esta isla? – (N/A: y ahí estaba la pregunta del millón señoras y señores… por eso es que también amo a Sessh, él es muy persuasivo y listo *//*) preguntó sorprendiendo a Inuyasha ante lo mencionado, más Inuno no parecía sorprendido, es más pareciera que esperaba aquella clase de pregunta dirigida a él por su hijo mayor.

- … Si, es el mismo Naraku… el mismo bastardo que fue capaz de dañar a tantos en aquella isla… - dijo Inuno en contestación a la pregunta de su hijo.

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿ella ha venido a este lugar porque piensa vengarse? – ahora la pregunta fue lanzada por Inuyasha, quien parecía haber encajado las piezas en aquel momento… la repentina aparición de aquella mujer justo después de que Naraku había anunciado su estadía permanente en aquella isla como gobernante y por su puesto el comportamiento que mostraba su padre desde hace más de un mes atrás – fuiste tú quien le aviso de que Naraku estaba aquí – más que una pregunta aquello fue una afirmación.

- Si, es cierto lo que dices… Kagome juro vengarse de Naraku cuando viajaba en aquel barco que se incendio… y esa promesa fue reafirmada después de la muerte de Bankotsu… - dijo seriamente Inuno Taisho – y ciertamente yo la he estado ayudando durante estos años a tratar de localizar a Naraku y así hacerle pagar el daño que ha causado… sin embargo siempre que obtenía una pista de él, o resultaba ser falsa o cuando llegábamos hasta aquel lugar donde debía de estar, resultaba que ya se había marchado.

- ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo padre? Naraku es un hombre muy poderoso en estos momentos, si llega a sospechar de que estas involucrado en la planeación de un atentado en su contra seguro y te arresta - comentó Inuyasha.

- O te mata – dijo Sesshoumaru haciendo que a su hermano le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda, ante la mención de la posible amenaza de muerte a Inuno Taisho.

- … eso lo sé a la perfección; sin embargo hay algo que ustedes no saben a cerca de todo esto y no creo que sea el momento adecuado de que lo sepan… sólo basta decirle que la ayuda que le estoy brindando a Kagome, no solo tiene que ver con que ella lleve a cabo su venganza… esto es algo más personal. – fue lo que dijo Inuno Taisho antes de ser interrumpido por unos pequeños golpes dados en la puerta de su habitación, haciéndole notar de esta forma cómo es que el sol ya había avanzado lo suficiente - … Pase – fue la orden dada a quien quiera que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta.

- Señor… - dijo una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes, de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, que haciendo una reverencia ante los tres señores de la casa, continuo diciendo lo que había ido a hacer – una mujer, que se hace llamar Kagome Takeda desea verle. – fue lo que aquella joven dijo mirando a Inuno Taisho, y sorprendiendo a los tres hombre ahí presentes.

- Bien áyame, muchas gracias por avisarme… dile que bajo en unos momentos y llévala a mi estudio. – fue la respuesta dada por Inuno, que se dispuso a levantarse por completo e ir al encuentro de Kagome… algo le decía que lo que ella estaba a punto de tratar con él revelaría muchas de las cuestiones que aun se formulaba, y que por supuesto su intuición también le aseguraba que sus hijos obtendrían respuesta a sus preguntas aun más pronto de lo que se imaginaban…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Mansión donde se hospeda Kagome**_

Aquella mañana, muy a su pesar, debió de levantarse sumamente temprano, esto por dos razones; la primera es que la visita de la noche anterior había alterado en demasía su tranquilidad y la segunda que aquella fría mañana era la indicada para comenzar a llevar a cabo con lo que planeaba hacer… aunque muy en el fondo sabía que posiblemente aquello le atraería más problemas de los que ya tenía, era algo que había prometido hacer y lo cumpliría… estaba completamente dispuesta a ello.

Ahora se encontraba de camino a aquella enorme mansión, morada permanente de la Familia Taisho, que se encontraba al otro lado de aquel pueblo, utilizaba uno de los carruajes que ella había tenido la oportunidad de llevar consigo en aquel viaje… ese era el carruaje que le gustaba utilizar, no era ostentoso y por lo mismo no era llamativo… a ella nunca le había gustado llamar la atención, incluso siendo niña y viviendo con sus padres nunca se intereso en arreglarse y parecer una chica bonita a la vista de cualquier hombre, pues estaba más preocupada por poder ayudar a sus padres a salir delante de aquella pobreza; más sin embargo aquello no evito que el ser más despreciable y para el que trabajaba, pusiese sus ojos en ella y la calificara como un reto a vencer.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento vano de alejar aquellos recuerdos de los días más horribles que había llegado a tener hace 8 años atrás, pero aun así aquellos recuerdos parecían desear surgir para que ella no lo olvidase nunca y al notar de que era imposible evitar que aquellos recuerdos pudiesen salir a flote en su memoria, dejo que estos la invadieran…

**/./././././././././ **_**Ocho años atrás**_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel mismo camarote ni mucho menos sabía la ruta que había tomado pues sólo estaba concentrada en una cosa, planear la venganza en contra de aquel despreciable que se atrevió a tomarla de aquella manera; y de no ser por esa misma razón es que cada vez que escuchaba como es que alguien abría la puerta de aquel camarote con el fin de entregarle algún plato de comida, es que ella dejaba a su cuerpo moverse para poder ingerir aquel poco alimento que se apiadaban de entregarle cada cierto tiempo, entonces un día después de uno de esos pequeños momentos sintió como el barco se cimbraba y se escuchaba un sonido fuerte… y después de un silencio el grito de alarma de fuego la hizo saber que lo que estaba sucediendo no más que un ataque… y ciertamente así fue cuando un tercer estallido llego acompañado de la destrucción de una parte del barco donde se encontraba, a través del agujero provocado y con la luz del atardecer de aquel día, pudo observar un barco flotando cerca y del cual salían gritos de guerra y muerte, pero por sobre todo podía verse claramente la oscura bandera con una calavera que aquel barco poseía, fue ahí que supo que aquel era un barco pirata… un sonido tras su espalda la hizo ser consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba; más sin embargo sabía ya que no tenía escapatoria, la habían visto y acorralado… lentamente fue girando su cuerpo con el miedo escapando de cada uno de los poros de su piel, cuando por fin giró por completo quedo enteramente sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían… ante ella estaba un hombre mayor que ella por unos años vestido con ropas desgastadas y sucias, de cabello negro y corto, ojos oscuros, portando un arma en la mano y una espada en la cintura… las llamas podían apreciarse a la espalda de él, al mismo tiempo que la poca luz que aun existía permitió que ambas personas pudiesen verse a la cara el uno al otro, mostrando así la sorpresa en aquellos rostros… porque sí, ante ella se encontraba uno de sus seres más queridos que había creído no volver a ver nunca, frente a ella se encontraba su bien amado hermano mayor._

_- … ¡¿S-Souta?!... – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al verlo, cayendo instantes después sobre sus rodillas fatigada e impresionada…_

_- Kagome… - susurró él igual de impresionado e hizo el ademán de acercarse a ella cuando escucho los pasos de los otros hombres que habían abordado a aquel barco… _

_Ella lo vio acercarse rápidamente y sin darle explicación la tomo de su brazo izquierdo, jalándola hacia aquel agujero hecho en el barco y arrojándola al mar… no pudo escuchar explicación de él pero pudo ver la mirada de tristeza que tenía antes de arrojarla, sin duda aquello que había hecho le había dolido. Siendo que ya se encontraba fuera de aquel barco que ya se encontraba en llamas y viendo como momentos después aquel otro barco se alejaba de allí, se sujeto de un trozo de madera que flotaba cerca suyo y utilizando las fuerzas que aun tenía, fue alejándose de aquella devastadora escena; cuando vio que el barco pirata estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se forzó a subir su cuerpo a aquella tabla e inmediatamente se desmayo._

_Cuando despertó se encontró confundida, pues vagamente recordaba lo que había ocurrido con el barco en el que viajaba, y se sintió más confundida cuando se dio cuenta de que el camarote en el que se encontraba tenía estaba proporcionado por muebles hermosos y costosos, ciertamente aquella cama en donde despertaba no era la que ella recordaba haber utilizado durante toda su vida de esclava ni mucho menos se asemejaba ni un poco a la que había visto en aquella habitación de la mansión de… de… ÉL…, y sí, aun y cuando había tenido la oportunidad de descansar en una cama como aquellas durante un tiempo se negó rotundamente a hacerlo por los hechos que en ese mismo lugar se habían cometido… estaba en aquellos recuerdos cuando sintió la presencia de una persona entrando a su habitación y cuando, al girar su rostro, se encontró con unos ojos dorados mirándola fijamente, en primer lugar quedo impresionada por aquellos ojos tan particulares, pero instantes después se vio envuelta por un sentimiento de sorpresa y alegría al recordar a aquel hombre que de pequeña había conocido y admirado por su sentido de caridad hacía ella._

_- T-Taisho-sama?? – preguntó suavemente, al mismo tiempo que sentía como es que las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos, sabiendo de ante mano que aquel hombre podría ayudarla y comprender la situación en la que se encontraba._

_- Veo que aun me recuerdas… pequeña Kagome. – y ahí fue donde se rompió por completo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por él… "¡Él no me ha olvidado!... él realmente aun me recuerda"… y sólo Kami-sama podía entender lo feliz que estaba al tener conocimiento de ello… porque después del encuentro que había tenido con Inuno Taisho siete años atrás, ella había rezado cada día por qué aquel hombre tan amable pudiese seguir con vida y viviendo plenamente, implorando muy en el fondo para que regresara y la ayudará, puesto que, aun a pesar de solo haberse visto una vez, ella se había sentido increíblemente protegida, como sólo se sentía cuando estaba al lado de su propio padre. Al verlo acerarse hacia su cama le causo tal revolución de sentimientos que no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se moviese por sí solo y lo abrazará transmitiéndole todo aquello que en esos momentos sentía… agradecimiento por sobre todas las cosas, por haberlo conocido, por haberla ayudado cuando niña, por no haberla olvidado, por haberlo visto nuevamente…_

_Inuno Taisho respondió a aquel acto rodeándola con los brazos, haciendo que se sintiese mejor protegida de lo que ya estaba, abrazando de una forma como si comprendiera lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo es que permaneció en aquel estado tan vulnerable, llorando sobre el regazo de su muy querido protector, sólo sabía que las lágrimas en los ojos habían sido substituidas por cansancio, lo cual la llevo inevitablemente a que sus ojos se cerrasen cayendo profundamente dormida, confiando que cuando despertará ya no iba a estar sola ni en peligro… Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, Inuno se encontraba con ella, pero en esta ocasión acompañado de una mujer anciana, Kaede era su nombre, que le vendo el brazo y tobillo que habían resultado lastimados en su caída tan brusca al mar, para después serle colocado frente a ella una charola con deliciosos alimentos que hicieron que su estomago gruñera en el momento en que el olor llego a sus fosas nasales, e ingiriéndolos rápidamente ante la mirada comprensiva de Inuno y Kaede, cuando estuvo satisfecha la necesidad de hambre que tenía, Kaede retiró los trastes sucios a la cocina a lavarlos, dejándola a solas con Inuno Taisho, el cual le hizo las preguntas obligatorias y por su puesto contestó, de igual forma tuvo la suficiente confianza de par hablarle de la situación por la que cruzó días antes de ser puesta en aquel barco._

_- … él maldito… desgraciado… infeliz… - eran las palabras que salían de la boca de Inuno después de escuchar la historia, y aunque la reacción de él le impresiono un poco se dispuso a contarle el resto de la historia que había vivido hasta el momento en que despertó en aquel barco; por supuesto que obviando el encuentro que tuvo con su hermano porque primero necesitaba averiguar lo que lo había impulsado a unirse a aquella tripulación…_

_- Después de que subiera a aquel barco, no supe exactamente el tiempo que llevábamos navegando, puesto que no me dejaban salir del camarote, que escuche una explosión y el grito de alarma de fuego en el barco… me sentí con un miedo atroz y llegue a pensar que no saldría viva de aquel barco, pero para mí fortuna otra explosión se llevo a cabo cerca del camarote donde me encontraba, provocando con ello, que parte de la madera que daba hacia el mar se desprendiera, dándome la oportunidad de escapar del barco; así que salte hacia el agua y sosteniéndome de un pedazo de madera que flotaba cerca utilice mis fuerzas para intentar alejarme del barco, logrando hacerlo justo en el momento en que una tercera y última explosión se llevo a cabo, con lo cual el barco quedo completamente destruido… fue entonces que subí a la tabla y quede desmayada instantes después. – terminó de contar con los ojos nuevamente dando muestras de querer derramar lagrimas, no le agradaba mentir y hacerlo a la persona que la estaba ayudando la hacía sentir como una traidora._

_- Ahora estas a salvo, esta vez no permitiré que nada te pase… te llevare conmigo. – dijo Inuno nuevamente abrazando a Kagome, tratando de reconfortarla como lo estaría haciendo su padre en aquellos momento de no ser porque estaba muerto._

_Después de aquello, Kagome comenzó a recuperar sus fuerzas, en parte gracias a los cuidados que recibía de todos los que tripulaban aquel hermoso barco, y por otra parte se encontraba el hecho de que al estar junto a Inuno Taisho la hacía olvidar gran parte del dolor que le habían causado. Pasaron un par de días, en los cuales ella recupero un poco la alegría que le había sido arrebataba, cuando divisaron la isla de Sirenca. Inuno ya le había comentado las razones por las que se dirigía a aquel lugar, asegurándole que después de que terminase su negocio zarparían nuevamente hacia donde él vivía junto a su esposa e hijos, y donde la presentaría ante todos como su hija adoptiva o protegida, y que de igual modo le daría los cuidados y educación que había querido entregarle después de aquel primer encuentro muchos años atrás… Cuando habían arribado al puerto se Sirenca e Inuno Taisho se disponía a abordar el carruaje que lo llevaría a la mansión de los Takeda, Kagome no pudo resistirse el pedirle llevarla con él, pues se sentía protegida a su lado, e Inuno sabiendo lo falta de cariño que se encontraba Kagome en esos momentos acepto la compañía de ella. Cuando estuvieron frente Koshiro Takeda, e Inuno hubiese cerrado por completo aquel pendiente que tenían desde hacía 7 años… y entonces fue cuando al estudio donde se encontraban ingreso un joven de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, el cual se presento con el nombre de Bankotsu, hijo mayor del señor Koshiro Takeda, ese joven había puesto si mirada y atenciones dirigidas a ella, lo cual en un principio la hizo sentir incomoda, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a que gente como ellos la vieran siquiera, por supuesto que aquello paso desapercibido por los tres hombres ahí presentes. Cuando estaban por retirarse, Inuno y ella, Koshiro Takeda le invitó a ambos a pasar un par de días en la isla para que descansasen, así como para pedirle algunos consejos con respecto a algunos negocios que deseaba llevar a cabo, y por supuesto ofreciendo su propia mansión para aquello que decía; al principio Inuno se negaba, sin embargo con la insistencia de Koshiro y el propio Bankotsu lograron convencerlos para quedarse._

_Durante el día siguiente Kagome estuvo conviviendo con Bankotsu, quien la trataba de forma galante y amable, como si fuese una dama de verdad… aquello la hizo sentirse como una mujer de verdad, una mujer que merecía ser mirada y cortejada como la mayoría de las de su edad; debía de admitir que Bankotsu no era feo, realmente era todo lo contrarío, para empezar tenía una gran jovialidad, sonreía a cada momento como si la vida nunca le hubiese hecho daño alguno – lo cual no era así, puesto que descubrió que la madre de él murió cuando el último de sus hermanos había nacido, por una terrible hemorragia, así como… el ya era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor a sus cortos 8 años - , y contrario a lo que ella hubiese sentido aquella sonrisa se le contagiaba, a pesar de que no hubiese olvidado aun lo que le había sucedido; otro punto a favor de Bankotsu era su gran sentido de respeto hacia las mujeres y no solo a ella – lo cual la había decepcionado un poco cuando se dio cuenta de ello - , sabía que temas evitar frente a ellas y cuando, por alguna razón que no pudo evitar, cruzaba la pequeña línea del espacio corporal, se disculpaba inmediatamente y cuidaba que nunca más volviese a suceder… claro que también se fijaba en su forma física, después de todo quien podría ignorar los ojos azules, el cabello negro elegantemente peinado y por sobre todo aquel atlético cuerpo que poseía, todo a base de duro entrenamiento en diversos deportes; y por supuesto las atenciones que tenía para con ella. Con todos esos puntos a su favor ella comenzó, aun a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, a quererlo de verdad, y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado una semana que permanecía en aquella isla, y se dio cuenta de ello gracias a que Inuno anuncio su partida en el desayuno de aquel día, haciendo que en su corazón naciera un sentimiento de dolor… un sentimiento que la hizo descubrir que había llegado a enamorarse de Bankotsu en tan solo una semana, un sentimiento que la hizo sufrir por el resto de ese día; pero en el atardecer de ese día Bankotsu se le declaro… "Kagome… tal vez me creerás un loco, pervertido y tal vez un idiota… pero, desde el momento en que te vi quede prendado de tu hermoso rostro, y en esta semana que he llegado a conocerte he quedado prendado de tu forma de ser… debo decirte que yo… yo me he enamorado de ti… es por lo cual te pido que te quedes en la isla y te cases conmigo… y si tu no me amas déjame demostrarte que puedo hacer que lo hagas y al mismo tiempo hacerte muy feliz…", aun recordaba aquellas palabras que él le dedico en aquel entonces, sonando tan dulce y sincero, y creyó realmente que él cumpliría con enamorarla, de no ser por el hecho de que ya lo estaba… pero… si, siempre había un pero… y en este caso era el hecho de que Bankotsu no conocía nada acerca de su pasado no tan lejano, así que decidió arriesgarse al tomar lo que podía ser un mal camino… se decidió a contarle la verdad antes de darle una respuesta a su propuesta._

_Cuando terminó de reatarle todo lo que concernía a su lugar de procedencia, y por supuesto a las situaciones por las que tuvo que pasar durante las últimas semanas, pudo ver cómo es que Bankotsu tenía la mirada fija en el piso con rostro serio, lo cual le hizo pensar que él se había arrepentido de su propuesta, sin embargo se vio llena de sorpresa y felicidad cuando inesperadamente los brazos de Bankotsu la rodearon envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido, así como escuchaba palabras que la llenaban de confort; y fue ahí cuando supo que él aun mantenía aquella proposición para momentos después escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras de la propia voz de él "Te amo… y te amo tanto que no me importa lo que haya sucedido en tu pasado, lo que me interesa a mí en estos momentos es ser la persona a la que le dirijas tus sonrisas, palabras y miradas… sé que si no lo obtengo nunca más volveré a enamorarme de nadie y moriré lentamente…"…. Sin dudarlo más acepto el anillo que Bankotsu e ofrecía comprometiéndose en matrimonio con él para minutos después dirigirse a hablar con Inuno Taisho, su ahora tutor, y así diese su consentimiento a aquella unión y bendijera el matrimonio._

_Una vez obtenido el consentimiento, tanto Koshiro como Bankotsu utilizaron el poder del cual eran poseedores para tener preparado todo lo necesario y realizar la boda al día siguiente… sobra decir que ella estaba más que feliz y emocionada, como nunca antes se había sentido, porque después de todo tenía la oportunidad de casarse y formar así una familia._

_La noticia de la boda del mayor de los hermanos Takeda, rápidamente fue sabida por todos, incluso por los hermanos que a pesar de estar del otro lado de la isla acudieron velozmente a conocer a su futura cuñada y por lo tanto hermana política… llegando justo minutos antes de que la ceremonia diera inicio, en el momento en que Kagome terminaba de prepararse. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de saludar y recriminar un poco a su hermano, cuando se escucharon las notas que anunciaban la entrada de la novia a la iglesia, sin duda más que el vestido, lo que hizo que todos los presentes la consideraran la mujer más hermosa de toda la isla, fue la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba su rostro al momento en que el novio levantaba el velo, después de ser entregada por Inuno Taisho. La ceremonia se completo sin ningún inconveniente, para pasar inmediatamente a o que sería la recepción de la fiesta, y por supuesto en donde Kagome se despidió de su amigo y tutor, Inuno Taisho… agradeciéndole de corazón el que le diese la oportunidad de acompañarlo en el resto de aquel viaje, porque de no haber sido así no habría conocida a Bankotsu ni mucho menos habría llegado a tener la oportunidad de formar una familia, y cuando veía el barco con Inuno alejándose, agradeció a Kami-sama por haberla puesto en el camino de ese hombre y le rezó para que lo protegiese…_

**/./././././././././**

Sin duda aquellos eventos de hace ocho años le cambiaron radicalmente la vida, dándola la esperanza de poder llegar a anciana estando al lado de Bankotsu y morir después de haber logrado ver felices a sus nietos… pues cuando supo que estaba embarazada y se lo comunico a su esposo, ambos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo en que sin importar que sucediera aquel niño se convertiría en lo más importante que existiera en sus vidas y por el cual harían hasta lo imposible por que fuese feliz.

Observando a los niños que jugaban por las calles de aquel pueblo no pudo evitar sonreír… ellos eran felices, no tenían conocimiento de los problemas que existían a su alrededor, ni mucho menos de los peligros que los rodeaban, que podrían provenir de cualquier sitio o persona. Mientras observaba esto por la ventana de su carruaje, nuevamente se vio envuelta por los recuerdos de aquella vida que ya había dejado atrás. Su matrimonio fue sin duda una gran alegría durante los primeros años, después de todo ya comenzaba a olvidar aquellos sucesos que la habían marcado…

**/./././././././././ **_**Cuatro años atrás**_

_Hiroshi tenía ya tres años de edad, y a pesar de ser aun pequeño se podía apreciar lo inteligente, apuesto y simpático que llegaría a ser cuando fuese joven, cuando Bankotsu había decidido realizar un viaje de descanso llevando a Kagome, Hiroshi y Rin – la niñera de Hiroshi, con 10 años de edad – con él, donde permanecieron alrededor de 10 días, al amanecer del onceavo día los cuatro decidieron ir a la playa a refrescarse un poco. No llevaban demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar cuando de improviso Kagome y Bankotsu escucharon un grito que provenía de Rin, la cual se había alejado un poco en compañía de Hiroshi, así que apresurándose llegaron al lugar de donde habían escuchado aquel grito, y lo que vieron los dejo impresionados._

_En la playa y aun con señales de heridas, se encontraban los cuerpos de dos jóvenes; una mujer y un niño, sus ropas estaban sucias, usadas y en algunas partes desgarradas… lo primero que hicieron fue pedirle a Rin que se llevará a Hiroshi lejos de aquella escena, para después Bankotsu acercarse y asegurarse de que ambos siguieran con vida, cuando lo hubiese comprobado cargaron con los cuerpos y los llevaron a su mansión donde rápidamente los atendió un medico. Cuando ellos despertaron, aunque en un principio se vieron reticentes a decir cualquier tipo de información referente a ellos, al final, terminaron por decir su nombre y procedencia… Sango y Kohaku Taijiha, que provenían de la isla de Sablón… cuando Kagome escucho aquello, inmediatamente los recuerdos de su vida en aquel lugar la inundaron, después de lo cual no pudo evitar realizar algunas preguntas con respecto a la isla, y las razones por las cuales ellos se encontraban a la deriva… "Hace poco más de 2 meses que una revolución comenzó en la isla, la mayoría de la gente ya no aguantaba los tratos y ofensas que el gobernante dirigía hacía todos, incluso muchos de las personas adineradas se unieron a nosotros para llevar a cabo aquello… sin embargo aun a pesar de ello no se ha podido hacer demasiado… y unos días atrás decidí que debía de hacer algo para sacar a mi hermano de aquel lugar y ponerlo a salvo, así que en un momento aprovechamos que ambos bandos estaban demasiado enfrascados peleando para arrojarnos al mar y nadar lo más lejos posible… no conté con la marea cambiante y el hecho de que al poco rato ambos ya estábamos cansados… la verdad es que no sé como pudimos sobrevivir… les agradezco mucho que nos hayan ayudado…" fueron las palabras de Sango, lo que hicieron pensar a Kagome en la posibilidad de ir hacía la isla y ayudar en algo a aquella revolución, idea que fue deshecha cuando Bankotsu le dijo que aunque fueran lo único que podrían llegar a hacer era estorbar, pues ninguno de los dos sabía utilizar armas ni mucho menos llevaban consigo alguna de ellas. Kagome muy a su pesar y pensando mucho en el bienestar de Hiroshi acepto la proposición de esperar por mejores noticias de aquella isla. Las noticias no tardaron en llegar cuando, 3 meses después, supieron que la revolución había llegado a su fin, dejando a decenas de muertos y otro tanto carentes de alimentos o dinero, por lo cual Bankotsu se embarco rápidamente en uno de los navíos que poseía y zarpo con dirección a Sablón, dejando atrás a Kagome y Hiroshi, a quienes les pidió quedarse para no arriesgarlos a que algo malo les pasase. Kagome tuvo que esperar pacientemente por qué él regresase, pero afortunadamente no estaba sola, pues Sango y Kohaku se encontraban a su lado… así es, después de que se hubiesen recuperado, Kagome y Bankotsu les ofrecieron llevarlos consigo y darles un hogar a ambos, ellos aceptaron gustosos la proposición a cambio de retribuirles aquello por medio de trabajo._

_Después de esperar por varias semanas Bankotsu regreso con la noticia de que Naraku había perdido, puesto que después de cierto tiempo los hombres que tenía bajo su mando también se pusieron en su contra y lo atacaron; la mala noticia era que a pesar de todo eso él había logrado escapar y nadie sabía de su paradero ni siquiera estaban seguros de que aun estuviese en la isla. Después de escuchar aquello tanto Kagome como Sango y Kohaku se alegraron de que por lo menos Naraku hubiese dejado de atormentar a los habitantes de Sablón, más Kagome sólo pudo sentir nuevamente el rencor en su corazón… después de tres años de ausencia de aquel sentimiento volvía a resurgir, haciendo que en esta ocasión la promesa que había hecho de vengarse estuviese más latente que antes marcando de esta manera los sucesos que la marcarían desde ese momento en adelante. Durante unos días se ocupo de convencer a Bankotsu de zarpar en un barco e ir en busca de Naraku, logrando convencerlo los 6 (Bankotsu, Kagome, Hiroshi, Rin, Sango y Kohaku) se embarcaron rápidamente en la búsqueda de aquel horrible ser._

_A los pocos meses, ellos se encontraron involucrados en una batalla marina, cuando se vieron atacados por un barco pirata, que muy a pesar de Kagome conocía, nunca podría olvidar el color y la forma de aquel navío que había atacado el barco en el que viajaba… pero eso no hizo más que hacerla sentir emocionada, algo le decía que a pesar del tiempo su amado hermano se encontraba en aquel barco… lo cual comprobó en el momento en que de aquel navío salían varios hombres con intensión de abordar y conquistar el barco en el cual viajaba Kagome con su familia y amigos; entre aquellos hombres ella pudo vislumbrar la presencia de su querido y amado hermano, quien no pareció percatarse de que ella se encontraba a bordo de aquel barco. No tuvo tiempo de hablarle ni mucho menos de hacer el intento de acercarse a él, puesto que uno de los hombres que se encontraban bajo las ordenes de su esposo, la condujo a ella, Hiroshi, Rin, Sango y Kohaku a uno de los camarotes, encerrándolos para que no lo pudiesen dañar._

_La batalla podía escucharse desde aquel camarote, gritos de ataque o agonía, disparos y en algunas ocasiones el choque de las espadas, haciendo que los que se encontraban ajenos a aquella batalla se llenasen e incertidumbre y miedo por lo que sucedería, pero sólo Kagome era se encontraba preocupada por la supervivencia de dos personas en especial, su esposo una de ellas y el otro su hermano… odiaba pensar que posiblemente se estuviesen enfrentando entre ellos en aquel momento y, a resultado de ello, alguno de los dos resultase herido de gravedad o muerto… ciertamente ella no podría soportar la perdida de alguno de los dos. Todo se vio interrumpido abruptamente cuando se escucho un golpe muy fuerte proveniente de la puerta, lo que hizo a todos amontonarse en un rincón y dejando que Rin y Kohaku protegiesen a Hiroshi, Kagome se adelanto unos pasos hacía la puerta, cuando se volvió a escuchar nuevamente aquel golpe, pero esta vez acompañado de la destrucción de la madera… por unos segundos nadie pudo decir quien se encontraba de otro lado, por un segundo Kagome creyó que la muerte estaba al acecho… pero su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando frente a sus los ojos de ella y sus acompañantes apareció, uno de los hombres más importantes en su vida, portando una espada cubierta de sangre en su mano derecha y sangre escurriendo por su rostro de una cortada bastante fea que le cruzaba su mejilla derecha… Kagome, una vez que despertó de la impresión de verlo en aquel estado, corrió hacia él a pesar de los gritos de advertencia que sus amigos de hacían, para al momento de estar frente a él, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerza y susurrando una y otra vez "Gracias… gracias", sí, porque estaba feliz de que él estuviese con vida. Aun lo abrazaba cuando escucho como la espada que él portaba caía al suelo y con, ahora, ambas manos libres él la abrazaba, mientras ambos lloraban y susurraban suavemente en el hombro y oído del otro._

_- Kagome… me alegro de que estés a salvo. – fueron las palabras de él cuando instantes después, mientras se separaban suavemente._

_- Y-Yo también estoy muy feliz de que estés con vida… Aniki (N/A:..hermano mayor) – contestó alegremente ella, pero cambió su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de la herida que tenía su hermano y que aun seguía sangrando. - … ¡pero si estas herido! ¡Debemos de atenderte lo más pronto posible! – fue la exclamación de ella._

_- La herida no es profunda y ya no duele… ahora lo que debemos hacer es sacarlos a todos de aquí, antes de que el capitán Onigumo se dé cuenta de su presencia. – dijo preocupado él._

_- … creo que para eso ya es demasiado tarde… - se escucho decir a una voz que sorprendió a todos y que provenía de la entrada al camarote. Rápidamente Kagome fue resguardada tras la espalda de su hermano, el cual ya había girado para poder enfrentarse frente a frente a quien había hablado. - … pensé que te había dejado claro que no soporto ningún tipo de traición Souta – continuó diciendo aquel sujeto. Sus ropas sucias y de colores oscuros, así como el sombrero con pluma blanca que portaba en la cabeza delataban claramente el rango que lo reconocía sobre los demás. (N/A: … si quieren aquí pueden imaginarse un vestuario parecido al del capitán Barbosa de Piratas del Caribe) - … pero veo que por salvar a esta mujer no te importa mucho perder la vida. – terminó por decir al momento de que desenvainaba su propia espada._

_Cabe destacar que todos se encontraban sumamente sorprendidos después de escuchar aquella declaración por parte de Kagome, pero aun más con la escena que se les presentaba en aquellos momentos ante sus propios ojos… aquel hombre llamado Onigumo tenía una mirada tan fría y llena de resentimiento que hizo que todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar les recorriese un escalofrío por toda su columna. Pero la más temerosa en ese momento era Kagome, que tras las palabras de Onigumo y de que este mostrara su espada, se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya no sostenía el arma que llevaba con él en el momento en que entró al camarote, y que esta se encontraba en el suelo a un par de metros de ellos… aquello no le daba ninguna oportunidad a su hermano de salir con vida de aquella situación, en especial porque la estaba protegiendo. Vio como es que Onigumo se lanzo hacia ellos y un instante después se sintió arrojada a la izquierda y al suelo mientras su hermano esquivaba ágilmente el ataque y tomaba como arma un tablón de madera._

_Una vez con el madero en las manos su hermano se lanzo contra Onigumo deteniendo un espadazo dirigido a él y utilizando la fuerza necesaria logro que soltara el arma y golpearlo en el estomago son su 'arma' haciendo que Onigumo suelte un gruñido de dolor y se doblase con las manos en el estomago para amortiguar un poco el dolor… esto les dio el tiempo suficiente, tanto a Kagome como a su hermano, de tomar cada uno una espada y así rodearlo apuntando hacia él. Onigumo al verse rodeado de aquella manera pareció mostrar lo que sería una mueca de preocupación y miedo en su rostro, sin embargo tan pronto apareció se vio sustituida por una risa burlona, hecho que conmociono a todos los presentes y de igual manera los preocupo; y la preocupación se convirtió en sorpresa cuando Onigumo, utilizando la conmoción provocada, ataco al hermano de Kagome clavando un puñal en la mano que sostenía la espada y arrojándose sobre de él rápidamente envolviendo su cuello con las manos, en un intento de asfixiarlo… rápidamente Kagome actuó al ver cómo es que su hermano a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía por quitarse de encima suyo a aquel hombre no lograba hacerlo, muy seguramente por el dolor que persistía en su mano, así sin pensarlo demasiado y siendo controlada por el miedo y la ira, tomo firmemente la espada que mantenía en la mano y sin compasión la clavo en la espalda de Onigumo, con tal fuerza que el arma atravesó el cuerpo, y la retorció aun estando clavada, haciendo con esto que una hemorragia se llevase a cabo en el momento en que saco e arma del cuerpo. Cuando vio que su hermano arrojaba el cuerpo sangrando hacia un lado y notando que él se encontraba bien, fe que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… soltando la espada por la sorpresa y el miedo que en aquellos momentos la invadió llevo su mirada a sus manos en un acto de querer entender que lo que acababa de hacer realmente no había sucedido, aun a pesar del cuerpo que se hallaba ahora muerto a un metro de ella… se desconecto del mundo en esos momentos y no supo lo que sucedió después de ello hasta que todos estuvieron a salvo…_

**/./././././././././**

Sus recuerdos se vieron completamente interrumpidos cuando sintió como es que el carruaje en el que viajaba se detenía, y así viendo cómo es que la puerta se abría se dio completamente cuenta de que había llegado a su destino.

Siendo ayudada por el cochero descendió del transporte mirando aquella mansión que se presentaba a su vista, sin duda una de las más hermosas construcciones que hasta ese momento conocía y aun más; notando la particular extensión y forma de está. Se acerco rápidamente a la puerta dándole la instrucción al cochero que esperara por ella, y tocando la puerta espero tan sólo unos segundos para que esta fuese abierta por una joven de no más de 20 años, pelirroja y ojos verdes.

- En que puedo servirle señorita. – fueron las palabra de la pelirroja hacia ella.

- Necesito ver al señor Inuno Taisho… espero que se encuentre disponible para atenderme. – respondió Kagome – dígale que Kagome Takeda le busca – terminó diciendo para después ser dirigida por la joven a la sala.

- Por favor tome asiento, en seguida avisare al señor Taisho de su presencia. – dijo amablemente la pelirroja para después salir en busca del señor de la casa.

Kagome se sentó en uno de los sofás que ahí se encontraban y mientras esperaba observo una pintura que se encontraba sobre la chimenea; una pintura donde se podía apreciar a 4 personas en ella, un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados de pie detrás de una mujer de cabello negro que estaba sentada en una silla y a ambos lados de ella, de pie, se encontraban dos niños que tenían las mismas características que el padre… los cuatro mostrando una sonrisa, los cuatro mostrando lo felices que estaban en aquel momento… y entonces sintió envidia, un sentimiento que hacía bastante tiempo no aparecía en ella. Claro que sentía envidia, después de todo ella no tuvo la infancia que de seguro ellos llegaron a conocer, ella tuvo que enfrentarse a más de una desgracia y por supuesto ella ha visto a la muerte en más de una ocasión, aun incluso cuando creía que la verdadera felicidad había llegado a su vida… pero el destino parecía querer hacerle ver en cada oportunidad que tenía, que no importaba lo que hiciera ella nunca alcanzaría la felicidad…

Lentamente una sonrisa se fue mostrando en su rostro; no importaba lo que el destino se empeñara en querer mostrarle, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar contra lo que sea y contra quien sea con el único objetivo de alcanzar la felicidad que se había prometido encontrar… no por ella, sino por su muy amado hijo, sólo por él…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas:** Fin del capítulo 3…. Espero que con este cap comiencen a despejarse algunas de las dudad que tenían con respecto a cómo es que Kagome llegó a convertirse en la esposa de Bankotsu… bueno en el próximo capítulo el capítulo será lo suficientemente largo para entretenerlos… bueno, espero sus comentarios, ¡¡Nos leemos pronto!!

**.**

**Para escribir sólo hay que tener algo que decir.**

**Camilo José Cela**

**.**

**.**


	4. Cap 4: Planes

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** setsuna17, Sakinu-tsuki**

También agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Notas:** Para lo que ya habían leído este capítulo anteriormente, déjenme decirles que he realizado muchas modificaciones a esta edición… creo que en realidad es el capitulo que más he modificado y agregado cosas, espero que si lo leen; puedan quedar claras muchas cosas de las que tenían duda, jejejeje… por el momento es todo. Disfruten del Capítulo!!

Por cierto, ya pueden leer los capitulos de este Fic en mi pagina web (http : / / leilaniz . jimdo . com), donde será el primer lugar en el que actualizaré mi Fanfic... ^-^.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Inuyasha no son míos (ojala pudieran serlo ¬.¬) son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 4: Planes**

_**Casa de Kikyo**_

Sentimientos encontrados la embargaban en esos instantes, la furia y preocupación estando sobre todos los demás… la noche anterior, después de un largo día pensando detenidamente en las palabra que le habían sido dichas por su prometido, por fin se había armado del valor necesario para presentarse en aquella mansión que pertenecía a la familia Taisho… una mansión que muchas veces había deseado tener entre sus propiedades y donde se encontraba hospedándose Kagome… al principio no creía que la Kagome de la que hablaba Inuyasha fuese la misma que había dejado en aquella isla maldita de la que había huido en la primera oportunidad; y aún después de escuchar que las dos tenían un enorme parecido, no había querido creer en eso… porque eso significaba que su hermana había logrado tener lo que ella deseaba, porque había logrado contraer matrimonio con un hombre lo bastante poderoso y rico como para no preocuparse por trabajar lo que le quedase de vida; y más que nada porque había logrado sobrevivir, engañando a su cómplice y a ella misma… y por eso es que había acudido a buscarla esa noche, porque en su corazón y razón, aún quedaba una pequeña esperanza de que sus sospechas no fuesen ciertas.

Sin embargo, cuando tocó a la puerta de esa enorme casa, cuando esperaba a ser atendida por cualquier persona de la servidumbre; la sorpresa fue el sentimiento que la embargo después de ver cómo es que la persona que la atendía no era otra que la misma mujer que por tanto tiempo había deseado que desapareciera de su vida para siempre… y aunque pudo controlarse para no demostrar ante Kagome la sorpresa que la embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un gran odio y envidia l verla… El aura de poderío y elegancia que la envolvía era visible sin que la menor tuviese que hablar o moverse siquiera de su lugar… la belleza de la cual era poseedora era más marcada… siempre había sido así; desde que sus padres aún vivían y desde que Kagome había cumplido los trece años… a los ojos de cualquier hombre que posara la mirada sobre ella, resultaba ser mucho más hermosa que cualquier mujer de sociedad que hubiesen conocido… una belleza que logró llamar la atención de un hombre en especial, del mismo para el que trabajaban y que se suponía era su presa… Naraku… sí, él mismo había caído bajo la belleza de su pequeña hermana, obsesionándose con tenerla, poseerla y manejarla a su antojo; tanto fue el capricho de ese hombre por poseerla, que se había olvidado de que ya la tenía a sí para poder complacerlo… muchas fueron las ocasiones en que la utilizo para desfogar su pasión, utilizando el enorme parecido que ambas tenían para ello y rebajándose a ser llamada por el nombre de su hermana en la mayoría de aquellas sesiones; haciéndola sentir inferior a Kagome y sintiendo como es que odio hacía ella se volvía cada vez más grande.

Y entonces sucedió… cuando Kagome había cumplido los quince años, una enorme epidemia apareció en la isla; una enfermedad que eventualmente había alcanzado a sus padres y los llevó a la muerte; seguidamente su hermano Souta había sido exiliado de la isla por verse extrañamente involucrado en un robo dentro de la casa del gobernante… por lo que pronto se vio con la responsabilidad del cuidado y la 'educación' de Kagome… fue que vio la oportunidad de poder deshacerse de ella y al mismo tiempo obtener la vida que tanto deseaba, cuando Naraku llegó ante ella, con su galantes, su poderío y su dinero; ofreciéndole una gran suma de monedas de oro con la condición de que le vendiese a su pequeña hermana… algo que no dudó en hacer.

Cuando salió de Sablón estaba completamente segura de que el dinero recibido por aquella venta, le ayudaría para obtener las suficientes propiedades como para convertirse así en una dama de sociedad ante los ojos de cualquier hombre, cansándose de ese modo con algún hombre de alto nivel económico… pero eso último no había podido lograrlo; cierto que en los años que llevaba con esa nueva ida, había logrado engatusar a muchos hombres adinerados, pero ninguno de ellos había sido lo suficientemente bueno para cumplir con las expectativas que tenía… por lo menos hasta que conoció a Inuyasha. Pero ahora que ella había aparecido, que se había presentado a Inuyasha, presentía que si no cuidaba muy bien de su prometido, ella sería capaz de arrebatárselo; pues no solo poseía la belleza necesaria para hacerlo, sino que además tenía ya el poder necesario para hacerlo… poder que le había sido proporcionado después de la muerte de Bankotsu… su difunto esposo; uno de los hombres más importantes de todo el continente, sino el que más; lo que convirtió en Kagome a la mujer más poderosa.

Y por ese motivo es que su odio hacía ella había aumentado… verla con aquella apariencia, luciendo como lo que ante la mirada de todos era… una dama adinerada, elegante y educada… una dama que se encontraba resguardada bajo el apellido de una familia respetable y con la suficiente capacidad para hacerse respetar.

Después de aquella visita y de escuchar las amenazas de Kagome, no había podido dejar de pensar en alguna manera de hacerla desaparecer de su vida… de eliminarla definitivamente, por que esa era la única manera en que podría quedarse segura de que Inuyasha nunca sabría nada que la perjudicara… y por supuesto, sabía que cualquier solución que encontrase debía de ser fríamente calculado, de una forma en que ser atrapada o descubierta no sin la consecuencia de ser atrapada o que descubrieran su secreto ante todos y echase por la borda todo por lo había trabajado durante esos años. La única opción que le quedaba y en la que confiaba plenamente para deshacerse de Kagome, era informar a Naraku sobre la llegada y los planes de ella… pero no podría hacerlo hasta que él regresase y para eso aún faltaban dos días, sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para poder prevenirle.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Casa de hospedaje de Kagome.**_

A lo largo de su vida Miroku Houshi había conocido un sinfín de casas y mansiones… desde pequeño había tenido que trabajar para poder subsistir, con un padrino que siempre se la pasaba gastando todo su dinero en la bebida, una madre desaparecida y un padre que murió asesinado por una deuda de apenas 3 lingotes de oro, muerto por la misma arma del hombre al que le debía, madurando más pronto que cualquier otro niño, tan pronto como cumplió los nueve años se embarco en un navío mercantil, trabajando y buscando… buscando a ese hombre que le había arrebatado la vida a su padre… pasando de barco en barco, descendiendo de isla en isla… sin parar ni un solo día; teniendo que rogar a veces por algunas monedas, otras convirtiéndose en sirviente temporal de personas adineradas y otras tantas trabajando como campesino… siempre viviendo en lugares diferentes a todos y siempre sintiéndose completamente solo…

Pero todo cambio hace poco más de tres años -a sus veinticinco años de edad-, cuando conoció a Kagome y Bankotsu; él se encontraba en una de las muchas islas donde no había encontrado la información que necesitaba para poder saber sobre el paradero de ese hombre… caminaba por el puerto, buscando algún barco que le diese la oportunidad de trabajar en él; sin quererlo fue testigo de una conversación que tenía ese matrimonio, al principio quiso no entrometerse y estaba decidido a alejarse del lugar para darles un poco de privacidad, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer fue que escuchó el nombre de la persona de quien hablaban… y a partir de ese momento no pudo moverse de su lugar, aquel nombre retumbaba por su cabeza todo el tiempo… Naraku… ciertamente no era al hombre que buscaba en primer lugar con tanto ahínco, pero había averiguado que él era el hijo del asesino de su padre…

Después de escuchar esa conversación se había presentado ante al matrimonio pidiéndoles un poco de trabajo, mostrando su mejor sonrisa y por supuesto acudiendo a sus mejores sonrisas, ganándose un poco de la confianza de ella y logrando con eso poder subir al barco; donde espera encontrar la información que más deseaba… y lo hizo, poco a poco, día a día, sus oídos se iban llenando de información referente a Naraku, desde las cosas tan atroces que había llevado a cabo en la isla de Sablón –donde al final llegó a conocer como su propio hogar, después de que Kagome y Bankotsu lo invitasen amablemente a quedarse con ellos trabajando-, hasta la atrocidad cometida a la propia señora Takeda…

A partir de ese momento la unión que había con ellos se hizo más fuerte, haciendo con ello que él también confesase finalmente lo que lo había llevado a viajar por tanto tiempo… en poco tiempo le fue dado un barco con una tripulación propia, entregándole del mismo modo la libertad de poder viajar a donde pudiese existir una pista del paradero de Naraku e incluso pudiendo tomar sus propias decisiones sin necesidad de que alguien más interfiriese…. Y fue a partir de esos momentos en que verdaderamente llegó a conocer el significado del amor; conoció lo que era el calor de un ambiente familiar, pues cada vez que estaba con ellos –para ese entonces sus amigos- sentía una calidez en su corazón que no llegaba a sentir en ningún otro lugar ni con ninguna otra compañía. Por eso es que, ahora que se encontraba en esa casa, que la recorría con su mirada y sus otros sentidos, podía asegurar que quien hubiese habitado esa mansión su vida tuvo que estar llena de momentos felices, de amor y tranquilidad… cada rincón de esa casa se lo decía… y eso es lo que más le agradaba del lugar.

- ¡Miroku-sama! – se escuchó el grito proveniente de un pequeño; un grito que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos y dando un giro de 180 grados, observo cómo es que Hiroshi se acercaba a él acompañado de su amiga Rin; ambos trotando suavemente.

- ¡Hiroshi!, ¡Rin!, ¿No deberían de estar jugando con Kohaku por alguna parte?, ¿acaso sucede algo? – preguntó Miroku con un sutil sonrisa en el rostro, consciente de que ellos querían preguntarle algo.

- No sucede nada… sólo quería preguntarte si sabes ¿porqué Okasan salió tan temprano hoy? – dijo el pequeño Hiroshi mostrado en su mirada la curiosidad por saber lo que sucedía alrededor de su madre desde el momento en que su Outosan había muerto hacía poco más de un mes atrás.

- Salió a arreglar algunos asuntos de negocios con Inuno Taisho, por lo que de seguro tardará en regresar… ¿qué te parece si mientras ella no está te llevo conmigo a montar? – preguntó Miroku al niño, viendo como la carita de él se iluminaba con sólo escuchar la palabra 'montar' y la forma en que asentía rápidamente ante esa propuesta y salía corriendo directo a la mansión seguido de Rin, muy seguramente iría a cambiarse de ropa por una menos elegante para la actividad a realizar…

Viéndolo alejarse, Miroku se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos… la noche pasada había caído rendido en su cama en cuanto la hubo tocado, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de hablar más claramente con Kagome sobre los planes que tenía para vengarse de Naraku… Desde que conociera a Kagome noto como una sombra de oscuridad opacaba su brillante y alegre carácter, y cuando supo las razones, también estuvo consciente de que la venganza que él buscaba no estaba ni un poco al alcance de la que deseaba su amiga; nunca se lo había dicho directamente y posiblemente no lo hiciese en esos momentos, pero… desde el mismo instante en que hubiese escuchado la historia tan trágica de Kagome, se había propuesto buscar a Naraku con más ahincó que antes, en esa ocasión solo para poder entregárselo a la triste viuda, con tal de hacerle pagar a ese hombre por las atrocidades cometidas… porque aunque él mismo no comprendía lo que Kagome sintió en cada una de las situaciones, si pudo apreciar la enorme necesidad que ella tenía para cumplir con ese objetivo, siendo más grande que la suya propia.

Suspiró… pero ese deseo de venganza había cambiado por el último año, él había notado como es que un cambio en su ánimo la había embargado, notándose mucho más en los últimos meses… y la respuesta a eso le llegó dos meses atrás, cuando en una conversación; Kagome les confesó a Sango y a él la verdadera razón sobre su enorme felicidad. Después de ocho años de haberse enamorado de Bankotsu, después de tener una infancia llena de dolor y sufrimientos, y por supuesto después de haber creído que nunca podría darle un hijo biológico a su esposo; Kagome había recibido el regalo más grande después de Hiroshi… se encontraba embarazada… los síntomas tenían poco tiempo de haber aparecido en ella y un medico se lo había confirmado… fue que a partir de ese momento, la venganza dejo de tener tan alta importancia en la vida de Kagome, preocupándose más por la futura vida que crecía de a poco en su vientre, ella fue olvidando en poco tiempo su búsqueda… algo que fue recibido con comprensión y aceptación por todos los que la rodeaban.

Sin embargo todo se vio derrumbado un mes atrás… en esa ocasión Kagome había elegido una fecha de importancia para Bankotsu y ella, un día donde le daría por fin a su esposo la grandiosa noticia… encontrándose para esa fecha en la isla de Sablón –donde ya llevaban bastante tiempo viviendo y donde un par de casas ya eran de su propiedad-, con ayuda de todos y a expensas de Takeda, ella había organizado una velada en una casa un poco retirada del pueblo -la había rentado por esa noche a la familia-, por lo que para poder llegar a ella tenían que hace uso de un carruaje. Salieron de la mansión un poco antes del atardecer, ambos completamente felices por estar juntos ese día y compartir unos momentos a solas… ¿quién hubiese podido decir que esa felicidad sería destruida en poco tiempo?... cuando llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido, justamente en un tramo de la fauna vegetal era más espesa en los lados del camino y estando lo suficientemente alejados del pueblo; cinco hombre saltaron sobre el coche en una clara emboscada… uno de ellos, sin demostrar ninguna compasión, acuchilló al cochero en el estomago, lo que lo mató casi inmediatamente… ese mismo sujeto cuando tuvo las riendas del coche, detuvo a los caballos, a lo que otro se había acercado a cortar las correas que los ataban al transporte y los echó a correr… mientras eso pasaba, los otros tres sujetos habían abierto la puerta del carruaje, tomado bruscamente a Bankotsu y sacándolo del coche… siendo que estaban en territorio seguro para ellos, ni Bankotsu ni Kagome habían tomado la precaución de portar algún arma para defenderse; por lo que fácilmente los cinco sujetos lograron su cometido.

Bankotsu, fue sujetado por dos de ellos mientas que otro se acometía a golpearlo brutalmente; los otros dos por tanto habían cerrado firmemente cualquier forma de escape, volcando el carruaje y dejando dentro a Kagome, no tuvieron compasión en prender llamas al mismo. Takeda veía todo con horror, forcejeando lo más que podía, intentando librarse de los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían, gritando el nombre se la peli negra… pero fue entonces que, el mismo sujeto que había acuchillado al cochero, se acerco a Bankotsu, mostrándole una sonrisa sádica enterró el arma en uno de los costados del otro, sacándolo casi al instante… el esposo de Kagome fue liberado entonces, a lo que los cinco hombre se fueron en poco tiempo, seguros de que la herida causada al oji azul evitaría que este se moviese y que lo mantuviese con vida el tiempo suficiente para ver morir a su mujer… claro que no contaron con la fuerza de voluntad de él… Utilizando las fuerzas que aún le quedaban e ignorando el fuerte dolor acompañado del sangrado, que invadía su costado izquierdo; tomó la decisión que cambiaría todo… enfrentándose a las llamas que se alzaban rodeando el carruaje, logró hacer una brecha en la madera, por donde pudo entrar y sacar a Kagome en brazos, se abrazó a su cuello inmediatamente, tosía con fuerza; cuando él logró sacarla, pudo alejarse varios metros del coche en llamas evitando así que el fuego lograse alcanzarlos.

Apenas hubo dejado a Kagome en tierra firme, Bankotsu desfalleció… ella, temerosa por el estado de su esposo había dejado de lado su propio estado físico y puesto toda su atención en él; tomando la parte superior del cuerpo de su esposo, lo movió un poco brusco intentando con ello que despertase; sin embargo al poco tiempo de no recibir respuesta alguna el horror y la preocupación crecieron enormemente, y aún más al darse cuenta de la enorme mancha de sangre que había en las ropas de Bankotsu…

Cuando ellos hubiesen llegado al lugar del incendio -después de haberse dado cuenta del humo oscuro y la dirección de donde procedía-, solo pudieron observar a una Kagome completamente desgarrada, sentada sobre sus rodillas y sosteniendo el cuerpo ya inerte de su esposo, llorando amargamente, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás y murmurando cosas en medio de su llanto… un golpe duro había se le había dado a ella, después de la últimas semanas de felicidad… Unos días después lograron capturar a un par de hombre involucrados en la emboscada –claro que la información la habían obtenido de la familia a la que le habían pedido la casa donde se dirigían Bankotsu y ella, quienes habían sido los que vendiesen la información por una muy buena cantidad de dinero, lo que hizo que recibieran como castigo el odio de todo el pueblo, que amaba enormemente al esposo de Kagome-. Después de varias horas de tortura los hombre capturados confesaron que se les había pagado para llevar a cabo el asesinato de Bankotsu y Kagome, diciendo el nombre de quien les había hecho ese encargo… Naraku… fue entonces que ella volvió a reafirmar la promesa hecha ocho años atrás; volviéndose fría, calculadora y decidida ante las personas ajenas a su círculo de amigos de confianza; porque ese hombre despreciable no solo le había arrebatado al hombre que amaba sino que también había sido el causante de la muerte de un inocente…

Por eso es que se encontraban ahí, habían logrado averiguar su ubicación y sabían que él no desaparecería de esa isla sin arriesgarse a perder todo el poder y dinero que había logrado obtener durante esos años, y Kagome no dejaría que se escapara de sus manos en esa ocasión.

Salió de su ensimismamiento, cuando se dio plena cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba en esos momentos… el establo… mientras pensaba en el pasado de su amiga, había caminado hasta ese lugar sin percatarse siquiera… soltó un pequeño suspiro respiró profundamente para evitar que nuevos pensamientos volviesen a invadirlo; sabía que el pequeño Hiroshi estaba a punto de presentarse, por lo que debía de evitar ser visto en ese estado y concentrarse en hacer feliz a su pequeño amigo… después de todo él no debía de percibir que había problemas graves que giraban alrededor de su madre ni mucho menos de las intensiones verdaderas que está tenía en contra de cierto hombre… recomponiendo su cara, logró sacar a flote la sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba y hacer que su mirada solo mostrara diversión y picardía; justo a tiempo en que Hiroshi aparecía, pero no solo sino que iba acompañado de Kohaku y Rin, quienes parecían haber sido obligados por el niño a acompañarlo en la próxima travesía, y sonriendo más sinceramente se dispuso a arreglar las monturas para sus tres acompañantes, seguro de que la cabalgata sería más interesante de lo que nunca antes habría sido.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Mansión de Inuno Taisho**_

Una vez que Ayame hubiese salido de la habitación, levantó rápidamente de la cama, ante la atenta mirada de sus dos hijos… sabía que se estaba mostrando demasiado ansioso de verla, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, después de todo él sabía que si Kagome había llegado personalmente a SU casa a buscarle es porque tenía intensión de comenzar con el plan que tuviese preparado en contra de Naraku… un plan del cual aun no tenía completo conocimiento, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta que tan involucrados se verían él y sus hijos el ello. Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse y peinarse, se giro a sus hijos, que aun seguían ahí, y les indico que lo siguieran hacía el estudio, donde posiblemente obtendrían las respuestas que deseaban, a las preguntas que él no podía darse el lujo de contestar.

Cuando llegaron al estudio encontraron a Kagome de pie mirando por la ventana de aquella habitación; ventana que se encontraba en dirección del pueblo, dándole una imagen hermosa e impresionante del lugar en el cual vivía ahora…

Kagome, al notar la entrada de los tres Taisho, se giró sobre sí misma y enfocó su mirada en cada uno de ellos por algunos segundos, manteniéndola por más tiempo en Inuno Taisho y haciendo con eso una muda pregunta que, obtuvo su respuesta unos segundos después.

- He estado hablando con mis hijos desde antes del amanecer… y les he contado un poco de lo que te ha sucedido los últimos años, claro omitiendo las situaciones que son demasiado personales para ti… creo conveniente que ellos sepan lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante… - fue lo que dijo Inuno Taisho, siendo completamente serio al hablar, después de comprender que Kagome le pedía una explicación por la presencia de sus dos hijos en el estudio.

- … pero para eso, primero debemos de conocer todo lo que acontece a usted y las razones que le llevan a vengarse de Naraku… – dijo Inuyasha después de que su padre terminará de hablar.

- … - Kagome sólo los observó nuevamente sin decir palabra alguna, para segundos después soltar un suspiro, asentir con la cabeza y caminar hacia el sofá que se encontraba dentro de la habitación y sentándose sin que ninguno de ellos le diese indicación de hacerlo, esperó a que los otros tres hombre tomaran asiento, cuando ellos estuviesen ubicados en sus lugares, y viendo que no hablaban, fue ella la que se decidió por romper el silencio. - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren saber?, ó mejor dicho ¿qué es lo que Inuno-san les ha contado ya? – preguntó amablemente ella a los hermanos Taisho, manteniendo la mirada y pose seria.

- Ellos saben las situaciones que cruzamos durante nuestros dos encuentros, pero no me atreví a decirles lo que viviste en Sablón antes de que abandonaras la isla, ni mucho menos lo que has vivido durante estos últimos años. – contestó Inuno en lugar de sus hijos, fijando su vista dorada en ella.

- Bien… por la visto ya saben que mi objetivo a destruir es Naraku, y posiblemente estén pensando que debo de estar loca por tratar de hacer semejante cosa, cuando él es tan poderoso en esta isla… - comenzó a hablar Kagome, viendo cómo es que los hermanos asentían a las palabras que acababa de decir – … sin embargo, ustedes no tuvieron que vivir lo que yo… - hizo una pequeña pausa antes de atreverse a continuar - … como ya deben de saber, yo nací y crecí siendo una esclava; no me importa reconocerlo, después de todo gracias a eso aprendí a valorar lo que realmente es importante en mi vida… - aseguró viendo una mirada de incredulidad en los hijos de Inuno - … en Sablón, los primeros años de mi vida no fueron demasiado duros, cierto que ser parte de los esclavos conllevaba cansancio, pobreza y sumisión, pero esos años fueron el paraíso a comparación de lo que llegó después… - su mirada se torno un tanto melancólica en ese punto - … todo cambió cuando tenía siete años, el gobernador de aquel entonces sufrió un atentado y murió, sin que nadie llegase a dar con el asesino… - soltó un tenue suspiro- … casi inmediatamente se designó a Naraku como el nuevo gobernador y tan pronto como tomó poder de la isla, ordenó que a los esclavos se les diera más horas de trabajo, menos comida y dinero, además de hacer que los impuestos a todos en Sablón les fuesen aumentados; cerró los puertos a los navíos que llegaban con las mercancías de legumbres y frutas, diciendo que nosotros teníamos nuestras propias tierras y que por esa razón no se necesitaba de ninguna otra fuente de alimento… - Kagome soltó otro suspiro después de eso, y prosiguió con su relato – … mi familia, conformada de mis padre, dos hermanos mayores y yo, entró al servicio directo de Naraku y fue ahí donde conocí a su padre… nunca olvidaré la generosidad que tuvo al entregarme esas tres monedas de oro, gracias a eso pudimos mantenernos durante un semana y ahorrar lo que se nos entregó en ese tiempo de trabajo… - en ese punto miró a Inuno con una sonrisa agradecida y una pequeña sonrisa; gestos que desaparecieron casi de inmediato antes de continuar con su relato - … después de eso, los siguientes siete años tuvieron la misma rutina, levantarse temprano, trabajar durante todo el día y solo parar lo necesario para comer e ir al baño; y regresar a nuestras casas muy entrada la noche… los años pararon y cuando me di cuenta yo tenía ya quince años de edad, por ese entonces mi hermana mayor… comenzaba a comportarse de manera extraña conmigo, me miraba con superioridad y envidia –claro que en ese entonces no sabía el significado de sus miradas, pero ahora las entiendo-, y Naraku comenzó a acosarme… - convirtió sus manos en puños y su mirada se volvió un tanto dura - … me hablaba demasiado, me sonreía e intentaba tocarme… mis padres, cuando se dieron cuenta, procuraron estar siempre cerca de mí y cuando no lo estaban ponían a mi hermano a custodiarme… - Kagome ahora ya no los miraba, sus ojos concentrados en alguna pared del estudio, concentrada en sus pensamientos… en sus recuerdos - … pero no pudieron hacer mucho cuando un día los atacó una terrible enfermedad, estuvieron convalecientes durante varios días y después simplemente murieron… Naraku no desaprovechó ese suceso, haciendo que mi hermano fuese visto como el culpable de un robo, lo desterró de la isla en poco tiempo, y después le ofreció a mi hermana cien lingotes de oro por tener derecho sobre mí… ella aceptó ese dinero, me vendió como si fuese un objeto más. – ambos hermanos pudieron ver como en la mirada de ella se reflejaba el rencor y la decepción al decir aquellas palabras, por lo que pudieron deducir que ella aun se encontraba afectada por aquella traición – Ya se imaginaran que Naraku no me quería para su sirvienta o algún trabajo domestico… el mismo día en que me compró, de igual forma tomó por completo mí cuerpo e hizo lo mismo por cinco días, para después arrojarme en un barco con rumbo desconocido y deshacerse de mí… - Kagome guardó silencio mientras respiraba profundamente, sus ojos se habían puesto húmedos y amenazaban con soltar lagrimas. Los hermanos Taisho solo la miraron en silencio, aquellas palabras, aquel secreto tan terrible… sin duda que Naraku era un ser terrible, para haber abusado de una niña y por supuesto que la hermana no se quedaba atrás… incluso el siempre frio de Sesshoumaru se sentía conmovido por aquella historia -aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente-, y al mismo tiempo sentía admiración por aquella mujer que estaba en frente suyo; cualquier otra en su lugar sin duda después de haber vivido eso, se habría dejado morir o entrado a algún convento con la intensión de olvidar por completo aquel suceso y no volver a salir nunca, pero ella no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, por el contrarío se aferro a una vida, a una persona, cuando tuvo la oportunidad y a una venganza por lo que le habían hecho. – … Después de eso, nuevamente volví a encontrarme con su padre, que me permitió acompañarlo y así pude conocer a Bankotsu; de quien me enamore casi en muy poco tiempo y me case con él… mi felicidad entonces comenzó a crecer, el estar casada con él y que me aceptara por lo que fui en algún momento me hizo sentir realmente amada, fue un mes y medio después que descubrí que estaba embarazada de Hiroshi… tanto Bankotsu y yo sabíamos lo que eso significaba, ya que por la situación que había cruzado nosotros no habíamos intimado de ningún modo… - Kagome en este punto, miró a sus tres espectadores, viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de todos… lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos, incluso se lo había ocultado a Inuno, pues no había estado preparada para dar semejante noticia a tan poco tiempo de su violación… - … sí, Hiroshi es hijo del bastardo de Naraku… Bankotsu y yo decidimos entonces no aclarar ese punto ante nadie, después de todo el embarazo sólo tenía dos semanas y media con respecto a nuestra boda; y una vez que nació, Bankotsu lo trató y educó como si fuese hijo suyo. Yo comencé nuevamente a ser feliz, tres años pasaron después de eso y conocí a Sango y Kohaku… ellos de igual forma habían vivido en Sablón y lograron escapar después de que una rebelión se levantará en contra de Naraku, y casi medio año después fue que comencé con a buscar a Naraku, puesto que él había huido de la isla… - los tres Taisho miraban con cierto asombro a Kagome ente la revelación que les había hecho, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a interrumpirla en esos momentos - … durante mucho tiempo estuve viajando de isla en isla y comunicándome con su padre cuando me era posible, en los primeros meses de viaje fue que adquirí al Shikon, y a Miroku lo conocí apenas hace tres años; él me ha apoyado mucho en este tiempo con la información que ha recabado. Pero a pesar de que no obteníamos una pista real del paradero de Naraku, yo me comencé a olvidar poco a poco de la venganza que había prometido… unas semanas antes de la muerte de Bankotsu yo supe que estaba embarazada, y sabía que eso alegraría mucho a mi esposo, pero el día en que se lo diría fuimos emboscados por varios hombres que lograron matarlo… unos días después capturaron a dos de esos hombres y confesaron que les habían ordenado y pagado por sus servicios, su objetivo era matarme a mí junto con mi esposo, cuando les preguntaron quien les había ordenado realizar aquel acto, ellos contestaron un mismo nombre… Naraku… Después de eso reafirme mi promesa de venganza y aquí estoy dispuesta a cumplirla. – terminó de relatar ella, su mirada en este punto había adquirido la frialdad que llevaba desde el momento en que la vieron por primera vez, pero los hermanos Taisho también notaron como detrás de aquella aparentemente mujer fuerte, se escondía una debilidad y miedo muy grandes, ella a pesar de toda la seguridad que reflejaba aun temía ser lastimada…

- … Ha dicho que se vengará de Naraku por lo que le hizo, pero ¿Qué hay de su hermana?, después de todo ella también llego a hacerle daño… - pregunto Sesshoumaru sorprendiendo completamente a los otros dos hombres de aquel estudio.

- Por el momento mi hermana se encuentra fuera de mi alcance; sin embargo no descarto que en un futuro, después de cumplir con mi venganza contra Naraku, llegue a hacerle pagar el daño que me causó. – respondió Kagome desviando la mirada a la ventana, no quería que descubrieran la verdad sobre su hermana.

- Tiene a mucha gente que la apoye, pero aun no comprendo que tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto… - dijo esta vez Inuyasha, llamando la atención de Kagome con esas palabras.

- … ustedes pertenecen a la familia más cercana que mantiene tratos con Naraku, en especial ustedes dos… Inuno me ha contado sobre algunos de los negocios que ustedes dos mantienen con él y por lo mismo me veo en la necesidad de pedir su cooperación para comenzar con mi plan… - dijo Kagome muy firmemente – … necesito hacer que Naraku se comience a sentir acorralado, él en estos momentos ya debe de saber que yo me encuentro en la isla, y por lo tanto querrá estar al pendiente de todo lo que haga, sabe que mi estadía aquí amenaza con hacer que su reputación caiga al suelo y también sabe que a mí no me importa decir abiertamente lo que el maldito me hizo… así que ese será su principal objetivo, evitar que yo diga una palabra de aquel suceso, estará tan al pendiente de mi que yo no podré hacer muchos movimientos por lo que necesito de ustedes para que hagan alguna cosas… - la seriedad en Kagome hizo que los hermanos entendiesen que, sin importar si su padre estuviese de acuerdo en ello o no, ellos ya se habían comprometido a brindar ayuda con el simple hecho de escuchar la historia de ella.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que hagamos? – pregunto Inuyasha queriendo saber a qué es lo que realmente se arriesgaban.

- Necesito que le hagan creer a Naraku que los negocios que tiene con ustedes van mal… se que son ustedes los que manejan esa información por lo que él confiará en sus palabras… de ser necesario corran la voz en el pueblo para que sea más creíble. – declaró Kagome sin titubear un poco.

- No haremos semejante cosa… Naraku arremetería contra nosotros y perderíamos toda la confianza de los demás socios. – contentó Sesshoumaru muy serio ante la petición de Kagome.

- Así es, eso también ocasionaría que en el futuro nadie quisiese asociarse con nosotros… - prosiguió Inuyasha comenzando a mostrar su molestia.

- … y si… ¿y si les prometo convencer a mis cuñados de asociarse con ustedes después de esto?, como ustedes dicen, es muy posible que la mayoría de sus socios pierdan la fe en ustedes, pero… si ven que los tres hermanos Takeda que restan se asocian con ustedes… eso los haría nuevamente adquirir los mismos socios e incluso muchos más. – dijo Kagome viendo a los hermanos Taisho con una mirada de diversión y un poco de arrogancia.

Ante esas palabras ambos se quedaron cayados, cualquier otra reclamación que estuviese a punto de salir de sus bocas fue cancelada… después de todo ellos eran hombres de negocios, por lo que sabían cuando una oferta debía de tomarse a consideración, y esta era una de esas buenas ofertas… arriesgarse a perder a sus socios los haría ir directamente a la quiebra, pero si a cambio de eso obtenían una asociación con los hombres más poderosos de aquellas islas, entonces eso lo compensaría en demasía.

- ¿Puedes asegurarnos que ellos aceptarán hacerse socios de nosotros? – preguntó Inuyasha después de unos segundos, deseaba asegurarse de que no cometieran ningún error en esta transacción.

- Ellos saben sobre la muerte de Bankotsu y quien la ha causado; si ustedes nos ayudan a vengarnos de Naraku, entonces ya tienen asegurado que ellos aceptaran hacerse socios suyos. – contestó Kagome de manera segura.

- … ¿tú qué piensas Sesshoumaru? – pregunto Inuyasha a su hermano, mirándolo seriamente.

- Mientras salgamos beneficiados de todo esto, no me interesa lo que tenga que hacer… - contestó el mayor de los hermanos con su usual frialdad.

- ¿Eso sería todo lo que tienen que hacer? – preguntó Inuno Taisho, hablando por primera vez desde que Kagome comenzó con su relato.

- Eso y que no digan nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo ni parientes ni prometidas… si alguien además de nosotros sabe sobre este plan, cabe la posibilidad de que Naraku se entere y todo sea en vano – fueron las palabras de ella, diciendo esa advertencia más que nada para que Inuyasha no hablase de nada con Kikyo – después, cuando haya avanzado un poco la situación probablemente les vuelva a pedir su ayuda… antes no.

- Kagome… ¿no estarás pensando involucrar a mis hijos por completo en tu venganza o sí? – preguntó Inuno seriamente a su amiga.

- No te preocupes, por mi parte solo les pediré pequeños favores como este… Naraku no los relacionará conmigo, después de todo él piensa que ustedes no serían capaces de traicionarlo, a pesar de que tú me conozcas Inuno-san – dijo Kagome con la misma seriedad. - … Por el momento sería todo lo que les pediría, pero no ha sido eso a lo que realmente he venido… quisiera hablar contigo a solas Inuno-san. – terminó de decir Kagome, dirigiendo finalmente al mencionado una mirada seria y preocupada.

- … sí, ya me imaginaba que querrías hablar de otras cosas… Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru por favor déjenme a solas a Kagome, después hablaremos… - pidió el mayor mientras miraba a sus dos hijos que parecían querer reclamar, pero que fueron silenciados por la mirada penetrante y seria de su padre. Ambos hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos y despidiéndose cortésmente de Kagome abandonaron la habitación. Una vez solos, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero solo uno de ellos presintiendo el tema que en esos momentos se comenzaría a tratar.

- Por lo que acabo de notar con la conversación con tus hijos, debo de deducir que ellos aún no saben lo de Izayo-san, ¿verdad? – fueron las palabras pronunciadas por Kagome, para casi al instante ver como Inuno negaba con la cabeza, confirmando sus sospechas – creí que les habrías dicho ya, después de todo ya ha pasado un año desde su muerte.

- … Kagome… no les he dicho nada porque se lo prometí a Izayo... fue en los últimos momentos de vida, poco después de saber la causa de su muerte, ella me miró a los ojos y me pidió que guardara en secreto las verdaderas razones que la llevaron a su muerte hasta el momento en que leyese su testamento… - dijo Inuno Taisho mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía la ventana.

- ¿Aún no se ha leído?, ¿por qué? – preguntó Kagome de igual manera levantándose de su asiento y caminar hasta estar al lado izquierdo de su amigo.

- Parece ser, que ella fue más observadora de lo que yo pude haber sido, incluso sabiendo que él intentaría algo en contra nuestra por ayudarte a buscarlo nunca imagine que haría algo como eso, pero Izayo lo hizo y sin decirme nada acudió al notario particular de su familia y formulo su testamento, dando indicaciones especificas de que esté no se abriera hasta que hubiese pasado un año y un mes de su muerte… - explicó Inuno a Kagome.

- Eso quiere decir que el plazo está próximo a cumplirse, pues la muerte de Izayo-san fue hace más de un año… - dijo Kagome claramente intrigada por las acciones de Izayo.

- Sí… el notario no debe de tardar en presentarse ante nosotros y dar lectura al testamento; y después podré decirles a mis hijos la verdad… - aseguró Inuno seriamente sin apartar la mirada de la vista que le otorgaba el pueblo.

- Entonces eso puede cambiar mis planes… cuando me di cuenta de que ellos no sabían nada acerca de eso, fue que pensé en la opción que elegí para ayudarme, y eso me pareció lo más adecuado por el momento… porque, aunque no he llegado a conocer muy bien a tus hijos, algo sí que es obvio… ninguno de los dos tiene la paciencia y el carácter necesario para mantenerse al margen cuando alguien les hace daño a ellos o su familia… algo que sé, heredaron de ti. – dijo Kagome mirando atentamente a su compañero.

- En eso tienes razón, pero esto es algo que no puedo ni quiero aplazar… ya no resisto ver cómo es que ellos se relacionan con el asesino de su madre… - refutó Inuno mirando a Kagome con la determinación reflejada en su mirada y sus manos en puños.

- … comprendo, en dado caso; deberé de comenzar lo más pronto posible con mi plan y sobre todo… mover los hilos para un plan de emergencia; estoy completamente segura que tus hijos me harán utilizarlo… - comentó Kagome soltando un suspiro cansado – … pero no creo que empeoren las cosas para mí. – terminó por decir mientras mostraba una sonrisa. Inuno ante eso la miró sorprendido, el que ella se mostrará así de relajada y dispuesta a no involucrar a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru… un pensamiento se hizo presente en su cabeza; algo debió de suceder desde la última vez que la vio el día anterior.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Inuno entonces, notando como la mirada de Kagome cambiaba a una de… ¿tristeza?... sí, pero había algo más, un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar en ese momento.

- Anoche tuve una visita muy inesperada… parece ser que tu hijo le habló de mi a Kikyo y ella fue a buscarme para confirmar sus sospechas… ella ahora sabe que estoy aquí y posiblemente ya haya encontrado el modo de decirle sobre mi presencia en este lugar a Naraku… pero lo importante, es que a pesar de los años y del daño que me hizo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco emocionada de volver a verla, sana y salva… - dijo Kagome sin dirigir su mirada ni una sola vez a Inuno, sabiendo que si lo hacía, se pondría a llorar y no quería demostrar ese sentimiento de debilidad frente a él… no de nuevo. – será mejor que me vaya, debó de arreglar los últimos asuntos antes de entrar a la boca del lobo – continuó diciendo mientras se alejaba y le daba la espalda a su amigo, evitando así que la viese a los ojos – … posiblemente no pueda volver a tu casa en varios días y por lo mismo no veré a tus hijos, pero tú puedes decirles que necesito que empiecen con los rumores lo más pronto posible… quiero acabar con esto pronto, regresar a mi casa y vivir tranquilamente con mi hijo. – terminó de decir ella casi llegando a la puerta, pero la voz de él haciéndole una pregunta la detuvo.

- Kagome… ¿Qué sucedió con tu embarazo? – Inuno había girado hacia ella para poder realizar esa pregunta y mirar cómo es que ella reaccionaba, aun si no pudiera ver su rostro si notó el modo en que su cuerpo se puso tenso y temblaba ligeramente, de igual forma se dio cuenta de cómo es que después de unos segundos tomaba un profundo respiro, como tratando de calmarse.

- … lo perdí, el mismo día que a Bankotsu… – dijo Kagome saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible sin darle el tiempo de decirle algunas palabras de consuelo o de despedida… sin darle tiempo a que viera su rostro lleno de lagrimas...

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Kagome**_

Tan pronto hubo salido de la mansión de los Taisho, subió a su carruaje y ordenó al cochero dirigirse hacía la casa donde se hospedaba… y como se vio resguardada por las cuatro paredes de aquel coche, fue que se derrumbó por completo… había podido resistir todo el tiempo en que les habló sobre lo que Naraku le hizo, incluso al mencionar el embarazo que había llegado a hacerla tremendamente feliz, pero cuando Inuno le hizo esa pregunta no pudo evitar que aquellos sentimientos de tristeza, desolación y sufrimiento la embargaran por completo y la hicieran perder el control sobre sí misma. Recordar ese momento exacto de la muerte de Bankotsu y de su bebé no nacido aún, le hacía sentir culpable de que esas muertes hayan sucedido, después de todo ella había sido quién había insistido en seguir con aquella venganza, pero aun más culpable se sentía al saber que por aquel entonces había hasta pedido que dejasen de estar al pendiente de los movimientos de Naraku… si no hubiesen dejado de lado esa vigilancia, si hubiese seguido con su persecución, posiblemente no habrían sido tomados con la guardia baja, Bankotsu seguiría con vida y no se habría golpeado fuertemente ni perdido a su bebe… un fuerte sollozo salió de su boca entonces… cuando habían sido emboscados, después de ver cómo es que golpeaban a su esposo fuertemente, ella se sintió realmente impotente, pero el sentimiento creció en el momento en que era encerrada en el carruaje, y esté era volcado; en ese proceso se había golpeado fuertemente en el vientre, lo sintió de inmediato… y el temor de que su hijo no nato hubiese salido dañado, la dejó inmóvil mientras el coche era prendido en llamas… no recordaba mucho de lo que sucedió en el lapso de tiempo que paso entre ese momento y cuando fue rescatada por el último aliento de Bankotsu, sólo podía recordar que en el momento en que su esposo cayó muerto en sus brazos, ella se olvido completamente de su embarazo y de la posibilidad que existía de perderlo… aún a pesar de que posiblemente no hubiese podido hacer nada para ayudar a su hijo, ella se sentía culpable de esa muerte, culpa que cargaría por el resto de su vida… pero que en esos momentos le daba la fortaleza suficiente para vengar la muerte de su esposo; ya había tenido suficiente de todos los actos despreciables de Naraku, quería terminar con él lo más rápido que fuese posible y que no descansaría hasta verlo muerto, esta vez no dejaría que él se moviese ni un solo paso sin que ella supiera lo que hacía, no lo dejaría escapar esta vez… lograría destruirlo y proteger a sus amigos y su hijo de un destino como el que Bankotsu tuvo.

Una vez que hubo contralado sus sentimientos y las lagrimas hubiesen dejado de salir de sus ojos, secó sus mejillas y respiró profundamente, no debía de dejar que nadie se diese cuenta que había estado llorando, debía de recuperar aquella mascara de tranquilidad que portaba cuando estaba frente a su familia, porque lo último que quería era causar que ellos se preocuparán… siendo que eran lo único que en ese momento tenía, y ella se había convertido en el pilar de los niños, no podía darse el lujo de caer ante el primer golpe, ni ante los que vinieran después. Estuvo sumergida en sus pensamiento todo el recorrido de regreso a la casa que ocupaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en que habían arribado, hasta que el mismo cochero le llamo por su nombre, mostrándose en la puerta del coche y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a bajar. Se felicitó por no haber dejado rastro del llanto que había tenido, ya que segundos después de que hubiese bajado del coche y se dispusiera a entrar a la casa, sintió el enorme abrazo que le daban dos pares de abrazos y escuchó dos muy risueñas risas que demostraba la enorme felicidad que sentían en aquellos momentos, para instantes después desligarse rápidamente de aquel abrazo y salir corriendo por el jardín mientras eran perseguidos por unos muy sucios y alegres chicos – Rin y Kohaku – dándose cuenta de que Hiroshi y Shipou se encontraba en las mismas condiciones de suciedad… sin duda alguna su pequeño hijo debió de hacer alguna de sus travesuras junto con su amigo pelirrojo y debió de involucrar a sus dos cuidadores, aunque no estaba segura de querer saber cual fue exactamente la maldad que realizaron. Viendo a los cuatros alejarse fue que una autentica sonrisa dio presencia en su rostro, ellos cuatro eran el mejor regalo que la vida podría darle, aun a pesar de que sólo uno fuese hijo suyo, pensaba al tiempo en que entraba a la casa y encaminarse a su habitación… deseaba darse un baño que la relajase un poco y después iría a hablar con los que le ayudarían en su venganza; sin embargo su camino se vio detenido cuando frente a sus ojos apareció Sango intentando resistir una carcajada que claramente deseaba salir de su garganta, y Miroku apareciendo detrás de ella.

- En verdad Sangito, creo que ya ha sido suficiente de reírte… - dijo él mientras intentaba detener el caminar de Sango y esta a su vez giraba su cabeza para que su amigo no viese su mueca divertida.

- jajajajajaja – ambos escucharon aquella carcajada y giraron sus rostros sorprendidos, encontrando a Kagome tocándose el estomago mientras en su rostro podía verse una enorme sonrisa y algunas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos, producto del ataque de risa en la que se vio envuelta después de fijarse en la apariencia de su amigo Miroku.

Y no era para menos, si antes sus cuatro pequeños revoltosos se encontraban sucios y desaliñados, la apariencia que tenía su amigo los superaba y por mucho… en primer lugar su cabello –antes elegantemente atado en una coleta– en ese momento se encontraba completamente suelto y en algunas partes enmarañado, el traje que portaba de un color azul oscuro y pulcro, ahora lo llevaba roto en varias partes y en la mayoría lleno de pasto, tierra, lodo y algún tipo de sustancia de un color blanco –que no estaba segura de querer averiguar que era– de sus zapatos sólo llevaba uno y para dar el golpe de gracia su cara estaba por completo lleno de varios arañones –que por supuesto no eran graves– y con una mueca de completa incredulidad.

Las carcajadas de Kagome se pudieron escuchar por toda la casa, haciendo sentir a todos, la misma alegría que la embargaba en esos momentos; a esas carcajadas se les unieron otras que llegaron por parte de Sango, que ya no pudo resistirse ni un segundo más. Miroku, entonces sólo pudo verlas con gesto enfadado durante varios segundos para después ser reemplazado por un suspiro de resignación y la presencia de una risa divertida, que distaba mucho de las de sus amigas.

Si el precio por ver como la alegría volvía a apreciarse en el rostro de aquellas dos hermosas mujeres, que eran sus amigas, se trataba de quedar completamente en aquellas deplorables condiciones, entonces estaba dispuesto a ser el blanco de las travesuras de aquellos dos diablillos por el tiempo que fuese necesario.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas:** Por fin logré actualizar este capítulo, afortunadamente me pude dar un día para esto y así poder entregarles la continuación de este fic después de tanto tiempo… ^-^… para el próximo capítulo, Naraku hace su aparición estelar… y por supuesto más revelaciones acerca del pasado de nuestros protagonistas… por favor, apoyen este fic con sus comentarios, no dejen que lo dejé a la mitad… Nos leemos pronto!!!

**.**

**Para escribir sólo hay que tener algo que decir.**

**Camilo José Cela**

**.**

**.**


End file.
